ES TARDE
by BellaBlack31
Summary: Esto estaba en mi otro perfil, pero como lo bloquearon aquí están nuevamente
1. Chapter 1

Cada una tiene su vida ya resuelta. Bonnibell es casada tiene 2 hijos y su vida es casi perfecta, Marceline soltera con un hijo. Ambas tomaron decisiones que las lleva a alejarse, pero que pasara cuando el destino las junte.

Capítulo 1:

Suena el despertador son las 6am y comienza mi rutina, una ducha, a preparar el desayuno para mis hijos y mi esposo.

Estando en la cocina comenzamos con el desayuno y mi rutina esta a punto de variar.

-Cariño estuve pensando lo que hablamos y si estoy de acuerdo- fueron las palabras de mi esposo.

-Gracias amor, no sabes que buena noticias me das- me acerco y lo beso en los labios.

-Pero no todo el día, si vas a buscar trabajo que sea media jornada, no puedes descuidar a los niños ni a mí, esa es la condición de lo contrario lo olvidas- dijo dando por zanjada la conversación, no quise replicar, prefería eso a seguir sin hacer nada….

Luego que vinieron por los niños para ir a la escuela, busco mi portátil y en el buscador coloco "TRABAJOS PART TIME", aparecieron varios portales de empleo, comencé a leer, envié mi curriculum a varias partes pero sin mucha esperanza de encontrar algo, si bien soy titulada universitaria, nunca ejercí ya que me dedique a mi esposo y luego a mis hijos.

Llego la tarde, mis hijos de vuelta del colegio y mi esposo a punto de llegar del trabajo. La cena esta lista como siempre, los deberes escolares están listos, llega mi esposo cenamos como todos los días la conversaciones no varian mucho, ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy?.

Juego un rato con los niños, luego es hora de acostarse, ambos quieren dormir conmigo, los arropo en mi cama y se duermen, aparece mi esposo nos ve

-Ya es hora de cambiarlos de habitación- toma en brazos a mi hijo Maximo y yo tomo a Florencia caminamos hacia sus habitaciones y los dejamos a cada uno en sus camas.

Volvemos a nuestra habitación, si bien llevamos casi 12 años casados, nuestros cuerpos cambiaron me sigue gustando, pero siento que nos falta algo.

 _En otro lugar de la ciudad_

Marceline piensa: _"ya todo esta mejorando, me llamaron a una entrevista, tenemos un departamento, pequeño, pero bastante lindo, de a poco saldremos adelante…"_ Beso a su pequeño mientras este duerme abrazado a su mamá.


	2. Chapter 2

Pido disculpas me falta imaginación, sus comentarios me pueden ayudar a continuar la historia.

Los personajes no me perteneces bla- bla- bla

Capítulo 2:

Voy camino a casa, muy feliz, por fin a pesar de no tener experiencia me dieron una oportunidad, es un Call Center, para servicio al cliente de una empresa, y cumple con lo acordado con mi marido.

" _Voy a tener que organizar bien las cosas de la casa y los niños, para que no afecte en mi trabajo"_ \- pensaba Bonnibel.

Perspectiva de Marceline:

Que puedo decir ya tengo trabajo, si bien debo pasar por el proceso de capacitación, es pan comido. Lo mejor es que el horario es muy práctico, tendré dos fines de semanas libres al mes, ahora a arreglar con Finn para que nos turnemos con el niño.

FB

Estaba la persona de selección realizando las pruebas psicológicas de siempre y realizando las típicas preguntas luego nos hicieron presentarnos uno por uno…

Ahora se presentaran, diran su nombre, edad y un resumen muy breve de sus vidas- fueron las instrucciones – comencemos por el compañero a mi derecha

Mi nombre es Simon, tengo 54 años, viudo 3 hijos grandes, mi hobbie es realizar esculturas de hielo.

Y asi pasaron uno por uno. Como siempre en este tipo de entrevista masivas se ve casi de todo un poco, gente que quizás tuvieron grandes trabajo bien remunerados y que luego por necesidad deben volver a trabajar como uno más, chicos que recién salieron de la secundario (o educación media, depende del país) y que trabajan por primera vez para costear los estudios. Pero en esta ocasión había un mujer de unos 30 años que llevaba el cabello un tono rosa, no se veía ridícula, al contrario se veía bastante bien, admire el coraje para andar asi por la calle a su edad…

Mi nombre es Bonnibel, tengo 32 años, soy casada hace casi 12 años, tengo 2 hijos d años…emmm y este es mi primer trabajo- dijo un poco avergonzada

Y llego mi turno:

Mi nombre es Marceline, tengo 36 años, divorciada, 1 hijo de 3 años, y me encanta la música, de hecho toco la guitarra y el bajo…- no entiendo porque la chica rosa no me quita la vista de encima.

Fin FB

Ya han pasado dos semanas de capacitación, las cosas tanto en el trabajo como en casa van bien, he logrado hasta el momento llevar ambas cosas. Mañana debería ya trabajar en plataforma, estoy muy nerviosa, mis hijos dicen que soy la mejor y que me ira bien, mi marido solo me dice que me aleje de cualquier hombre que se acerque, cuando llegan mensajes a mi celular los lee el primero y luego yo.. pfff es tan celoso sin tener motivos.

El viernes después del trabajo iremos con mis compañeros de capacitación a un happy hours, aunque yo no bebo, pero quiero divertirme un rato, ahora debo pensar como pediré permiso a mi marido para esta salida…

Esa noche en la habitación de Bonnibell

B: - amor, sabes con la gente del trabajo queremos ir a un happy hours, después del trabajo este viernes- al ver su cara supe que no sería fácil que diera un si por respuesta

E:- tu no bebes, a que iras a ver como el resto se embriaga, no los conoces puede que alguno se quiera aprovechar de ti, no me parece que salgas – tenía el ceño fruncido mientras decía esto.

B:-si pero puedo beber un jugo o una bebida, mi idea es ir y que tú me fueras a buscar, así aprovechas de conocer a mis compañeros- en realidad lo que él haría es marcar territorio y demostrar que soy su mujer, mi loco, celoso y posesivo marido.

Mientras tanto en un edificio cercano:

Marceline: Finn, el viernes puedes venir a buscar al campeón a las 17:00

Finn: porque? Vas a salir?

M: Si, con mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo, además me toco este fin de semana en el pub con la banda

F: perfecto, quien estará con mi hijo cuando vaya a tu departamento?

M: Quien más mi hermana, procura no ser grosero, ahhh y el domingo no lo traigas muy tarde.

F: ok, nos vemos

M: adiós….

Me sorprende lo civilizado que puede ser Finn en algunas ocasiones, si siempre hubiera sido así, no estaríamos separados – Basta Marceline, me regañe- deja de pensar estupideces, es hora que demuestres que eres capaz de estar sola con tu hijo.

Viernes:

Estoy ansiosa por que lleguen las 5 y salir de acá, aunque me costó convencerlo, puedo ir con mis compañeros al pub donde toca Marceline, ella toca en una banda y precisamente hoy estarán en el pub que iremos, por lo que hemos hablado en grupo toca guitarra y bajo, tiene toda la estampa de una estrella de rock, es delgada, usa poleras negras ya sea con el nombre de algún grupo o con frases transgresoras ¿?, jeans apretados que dejan ver que tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado, su cabello es largo oscuro e intenso al igual que sus ojos, las veces que me ha mirado directo a los mis ojos siento que logra ver mi alma, no puedo sostener la mirada junto a ella.

Son las 5 nos disponemos a salir de la empresa.

M: Ya compañeros, vamos a beber , escuchar buena música , olvidarnos de las responsabilidades un rato y lo mejor la reserva de la mesa esta lista tienen la mejor ubicación para escuchar a una banda espectacular- dice con mucho entusiasmo

Mientras Bonnibell habla por celular

B: si amor, vamos saliendo, espera pregunto de inmediato- dirigiéndose a Marceline- Como se llama el local?

M: el bar de OOO

B: cariño es el bar de OOO, ¿lo conoces?, perfecto me pasas a buscar a las 11 creo que esta bien, yo también….tranquilo

M: como que a las 11? Si yo toco a las 12:00, el acuerdo era que todos me escucharían, necesito su opinión, para mejorar- frunce el ceño- aunque no creo que tu marido te permita quedar hasta más tarde- lo dice con tanta ironia y petulancia que me molesta

Luego de esa conversación vamos camino a OOO

Una vez en el bar, mis compañeros piden cerveza negra y yo pido un jugo.

M: no puede ser venimos a beber y pides jugos, realmente eres una aguafiesta

B: nunca he bebido y no voy a empezar ahora

M: aburrida- simulando esto en un estornudo.

Simon: déjala la idea es que nos divertamos y si ella es feliz con jugo salud por eso…

Y comenzaron los brindis, todos contaban sus anécdotas en la universidad o en anteriores trabajos, me sentía fuera de lugar, aun estando estudiando me case, no salía de "Carrete" (depende de país parranda- fiesta – jarana). Siempre estaba con mi esposo viendo una película o preocupada de un quehacer de la casa, no tenía nada novedoso que contar, eso me hizo sentir incomoda, pero debo reconocer que me reí bastante; mis compañeros a las 10 ya estaban los suficientemente tomados, pero seguían pidiendo cervezas a la mesa.

A las 10:30 suena mi celular, lo miro y dice "Amor", mi esposo

B: amor dime… Claro no hay problema… si te esperare, dale un beso a mis bebes, nos vemos más tarde

M: ya la hora de marcar tarjeta, mujer eres libre, puedes respirar sin él

Preferí no hacer caso a su comentario…

11:55

M: ya queridísimos compañeros – su tono de voz era de un evidente estado de ebriedad- es hora de trrraabajar, así que si me disculpan, voy a hacer mi magia…- y le cierra el ojo a uno de mis compañeros, no se porque esto me molesto. No puedo creer que este coqueteando con alguien en el estado que esta, como tampoco sea capaz de tocar, creo que veremos un fiasco esta noche

12:15

Aparece la banda en el escenario, y para mi sorpresa Marceline no solo toca el bajo, si no que además canta… y en las condiciones que esta no creo que sea capaz de lograrlo.

M: hoy será noche de covers y como estoy un poquito solo un poquito ebria uds pueden pedir

Desde el fondo alguien grita "RICA!"

M: gracias, te espero en mi camarin- le cierra un ojo no puedo creer que sea tan descarada, no creo que ni siquiera lo conozca

En eso llega una persona Marceline recibe un papel lo lee, dice algo a sus amigos de la banda y comienzan a toca…Realmente tocan muy bien, no conozco la canción aunque muchos siguen el ritmo con las manos o la cabeza… luego para mi sorpresa Marceline comienza a cantar y fue como explicarlo, creo que las palabras no alcanzan… dudo que los ángeles canten tan bien como ella, además se veía tan bella mientras cantaba, su cabello, la forma de moverse, es tan sensual… un momento que estoy pensando, no , debe ser sensual para mis compañeros que la miran embobados o para la tropa de desconocidos que gritan y aplauden, creo que muchos no aprecian realmente la calidad de cantante que es Marceline, solo ven su sensual y sexy cuerpo… - Otra vez- Bonnie concéntrate asi la ve el resto, los hombres no yo..

No me di cuenta lo rápido que paso la hora, Marceline dejo de cantar después de 10 canciones solicitadas por el publico, aunque la mayoría las pidieron desde nuestra mesa.

M: y que les parecio, algo le pego ¿cierto?

Andrés, un compañero que no le quito la vista de encima en toda la noche, y solo con la mirada la desnudaba dice: eres maravillosa y perfesta…- también se encontraba ebrio

M: la palabra es perfecta Andrés y no lo soy, aquí la Sra perfección es Bonnie no yo-no se porque me molestaron sus palabras

Sin darnos cuentas un hombre se acercó a nuestra mesa

Desconocido: buenas noches

Mire y supe de inmediato quien era… mi esposo.

 **Ahora necesito la ayuda de uds, mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones y no sé qué nombre debería tener el esposo de Bonnibell… le agradece sus comentarios y ojala uno que otro consejo.**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Solange Rodriguez**


	3. Chapter 3

Mil veces les pido disculpas por no actualizar antes… pero aquí estoy

Gracias a quienes comentaron

Bueno los personajes no me perteneces, esto no tiene fines económicos y bla-bla-bla

Visto a través de Marceline

-Gumball, Amor – dice Bonni; se acerca y besa sus labios. "Sueltala" pensé- que me pasa es su esposo es normal que se besen. Y no me extraña que estén casados, tiene la facha de un perfecto Nerd, su cabello bien peinado, de camisa muy pulcra y bien planchada, pantalón de tela y zapatos de vestir increíblemente brillantes.

-Cariño te presento a mis compañeros de trabajo…- y nos comienza a presentar no escuche mucho pero si me di cuenta que cada vez que saludaba con un apretón de manos a alguno de los hombres de la mesa abrazaba más fuerte a Bonnie, marcando su territorio como si fuera un animal. Pero ella se veía incomoda ese imbécil la intimidaba. Recuerdo esa mirada yo la colocaba cuando Finn se acercaba a mi cuando había gente a mi alrededor… No, no creo que este pasando lo mismo que yo pase… ni ella puede ser tan idiota de soportar algo así… Marceline! Me regaño mentalmente deja de pensar, disfruta la noche

Visión de Bonnibel

Estábamos conversando alegremente, mi marido se comportó bien, saludo a cada uno de mis compañeros, aunque cada vez que hablaba con alguno de ellos me presionaba la mano, celoso si ese es mi marido.

Lo conozco tan bien que cuando realizo un gesto supe que era momento de despedirme.

B: Ya chicos, nos vemos. Mañana empezamos los turnos y quiero estar bien…

M: Como vas a estar mal, a menos que fermente el jugo en tu estómago y te embriagues- todos rieron, menos yo y Gumball

B: Tú también deberías ir a descansar, mañana te toca turno temprano…

M: yo debo quedarme a esperar que Jake termine su turno y me lleve

G: Jake es tu pololo (novio-pareja- amigo con derecho a roce depende del país)?

M: No es mi amigo y él trabaja acá junto a su novia Arcoiris

B: Nosotros podemos llevarte nos queda de paso- Note que a Gumball no le hizo gracia.

Marceline mueve su cabeza diciendo que si, acepto que la llevaramos, pensé que diría que no, se despide de cada uno de los chicos, Andres la abraza de la cintura y le dice que se quede aun queda noche y que se puede quedar en su departamento… Note la sangre en mi cara, que se cree ese estúpido Marceline ya había dicho que se iria conmigo y mi marido. No deje que contestara y tome su mano arrastrándola fuera del Bar.

Ella se reía por todo y mi marido tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos, opte por sentarme en la parte de atrás junto a Marceline, por las dudas, no estoy acostumbrada a ver a las personas ebrias o borrachas, así que no sabía qué hacer, lo bueno es que el trayecto no tomo más de 15 minutos. Cuando llegamos al edificio donde Marceline vive comenzó a buscar sus llaves cuando finalmente las encontró, en el trayecto del auto al portón del edificio estas cayeron 5 veces y Marceline 2 veces.

B: Voy a ayudarla, la dejo en du departamento y bajo enseguida

G: tienes 20 minutos- Su cara me decía que esto me traería problemas o una buena discusión. No me importo y fui a ayudarla

B: Marceline que nro es tu departamento?- tome su brazo y lo puse alrededor de mi cuello

M: el 604 pero puedo sola, ve con tú MARIDO, que al parecer me quiere golpear.

B: no seas tonta, ya déjame ayudarte

No sé cómo logre que Marceline llegara al sexto piso, entramos a su departamento la deje en su cama, saque sus zapatos, desabroche su jeans, la arrope …cuando la miro se veía hermosa, desde la ventana entraba la luz de la ciudad, su piel pálida, su cabello caía perfectamente desordenado en la almohada y sus labios se ven besable "que estoy pensando" …Bonnie tranquila eso pensaría cualquier hombre en tú lugar, pero porque lo pienso yo, nunca me han gustado las mujeres, pero ella… debe ser admiración, es separada vive con su hijo y no depende de nadie, puede ir y venir cuando quiere.

Miro al costado y veo portarretrato donde esta ella con un niño, que no debe superar los 3 años, ambos sonríen se ven hermosos…

La vuelvo a tapar ya que se destapo, estoy muy cerca y esos labios se ven dulces, algo pasa no controlo mi cuerpo y sin darme cuenta le doy un beso casto en los labios…

Salgo rápidamente de su departamento cierro la puerta y me llevo la mano a mi pecho que rayos acabo de hacer, bese a alguien que no es mi esposo y encima mujer!

Mientras bajo por las escaleras trato de calmarme, menos mal Marceline estaba dormida, como la veré a la cara nuevamente.

Llego al auto mi marido comienza a hablar, la verdad lo miro pero no presto atención, solo respondo con –Si, amor o No, amor-… No dejo de pensar en ella en mi Marceline, ¿qué pasá? ¿mi Marceline? Esto, esta mal, debe ser que tengo sueño eso es, normalmente a las 2 am ya voy en mi cuarto sueño

Llegamos a casa, me voy a la habitación de los niños, los veo dormir, los beso y me voy a mi dormitorio. Gumball está molesto así que se acuesta de inmediato, voy al baño lavo mis dientes, me pongo mi pijama y me acuesto, viene a mi mente el beso que dí a Marceline, mentalmente me regaño, a ti no te gustan las mujeres, te gustan los hombres, y no todos los hombres solo Gumball el padre de tus hijos…

Me doy vuelta y busco los labios de Gumball, no son tan suaves y no huele como ella, pero en sus brazos recordare por qué lo escogí como mi esposo

Mientras tanto en el departamento 604, una pelinegra se encuentra sentada en su cama fumando y pensando que jamás había besado unos labios tan suaves como los de Bonnie

Espero que mi imaginación no vuelva a tomar un receso, todas las críticas son bienvenidas…

Un abrazo nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los comentarios, voy a tratar de publicar seguido, ya que mis vacaciones están por terminar.

Vamos a lo nuestro

Los personajes no me pertenecen y esto no tiene fin económico… bla-bla

Marceline en su departamento

"Quien lo diría, no imagine que mi Bonnie tuviera gustos tan buenos" – algo que Marceline no tiene es humildad, respecto a su belleza.

Enciende otro cigarro y piensa, Bonnie es la típica dueña de casa, que aparenta ser feliz- como yo lo hice- cuando habla de sus hijos su mirada se ilumina, son su vida igual que lo es mi campeón para mí. Si nuestra realidad fuera distinta… quizás, podríamos ser algo más… Mañana, bueno en realidad en un rato más la veré en el call center, quiero ver su cara cuando me vea y cuando sepa que en realidad no estaba tan borracha como aparente, si no que quería saber como reaccionaria.

Si bien Bonnie no tiene un físico espectacular, se nota el paso de los embarazos en su cuerpo, sin contar el descuido que tiene, al parecer hace poco comenzó a arreglarse, su pelo rosa da la sensación que quiere salir de la rutina, pero lo que llama mi atención es su personalidad, creo que es reprimida y quiero que conmigo se libere…. Mmmm imaginarla en mi cama me enciende, creo que con ella podré llevar una relación, ambas tenemos hijos y ninguna querrá arriesgar nada por nuestros bebes.

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Bonnibel… ella pensaba- menos mal que no tenemos el mismo turno, no podría verla a la cara- lleva sus dedos a su labios- que me paso? Mejor lo olvido…

En el call center:

B: Buenos días Lumpy – Lumpy Space es la supervisora, tendrá 40 años

L: Buenos días Bonnie- realiza un guiño- te puedes conectar, estamos con los niveles de servicio critico

B: ok, Lumpy – me dirijo hacia donde me indico y al llegar al puesto veo una cabellera negra… Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, tranquila Bonnie ella no debe recordar el beso, Marcie estaba muy bebida.

Marceline me mira, su mirada es muy profunda, su sonrisa es traviesa y no tienes rastro de resaca

M: Buenos días Bonnie- se acerca y me besa muy cerca de los labios, me paralice

No, no, no puede recordar estaba borracha y dormida

B: Bue..nos di.. días Mar…Marceline

Me siento, enciendo el pc, no soy capaz de mirarla, se supone que no entraría al turno de la tarde no ahora que hace aquí,…pff tengo que calmarme, y este pc que no abre los programas. Por fin me conecto comienzo a contestar llamadas, van llegando poco a poco el resto de mis compañeros y aparece Andres, se dirige al asiento que esta al lado de mi Marcie, se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla.

A: Anoche te escapaste, pero no siempre será así…

M: que pena, pero estas perdiendo tu tiempo me interesa alguien más- me mira fijamente

A: mmm pero soy paciente, además nos soy celoso- toma su mano y le da un beso, mi Marcie se ríe, no soporto y cambio mi estado en el sistema de disponible a baño.

Entro al baño, me veo en el espejo y estoy roja, eso ocurre solo cuando estoy muy enojada, ella no es nada mío, es su decisión con quien esta y con quien no, pero debería ser recatada, y ese Andres como lo detesto se cree galán y no lo és… grrr – abro el grifo me lavo las manos; solo para justificar la ida al baño, cuando me las estoy secando entra Marceline, su mirada es profunda y oscura…

Sin decir palabra me lleva al baño más cercano, no me habla, toma mi cara nuestros labios se rozan, me da varios besos en el cuello, cerca de mi oreja, mientras sus manos tocan mi espalda, no soy capaz de articular palabra, acaricia uno de mis senos, levanta mi pierna derecha y nuestras intimidades se rozan, a pesar de estar ambas con pantalones, la sensación es única, se comienza a mover y la fricción es exquisita… Logre reaccionar la voy a abrazar, toma mis manos deja de besar mi cuello me mira

M: esto es por el beso que me robaste anoche y aun no termino…

Se va y me deja sola….

Perdón, perdón no soy buena en esto y menos en el lemón… tratare de esforzarme más

Amaisupresh: tranquila Bonnie no entrara en crisis con su esposo, la idea de este fic, es mostrar la otra parte… de quienes se dan cuento de sus verdaderos gustos después de formar una familia los cual es bastante complicado, tanto para la familia como para la sociedad.

Gracias a todos por los consejos…

Un abrazo

Solange Rodriguez…


	5. Chapter 5

Aprovechando mis últimos días libres, aquí tienen otra actualización.

Aun en el Call Center:

Estoy tratando de regular mi respiración, no puedo creer lo que paso, no puede haber pasado… respira Bonnibel… sigo en el baño cuanto tiempo 15 -20 o 30 minutos…

Se acerca Lumpy, me ve

L: Querida ocurre algo, estas pálida

B: no me siento bien… puedo descansar un rato más y recupero luego el tiempo perdido

L: te propongo algo te vas a tu casa y vienes a un turno más largo el próximo sábado?

B: perfecto, gracias Lumpy

L: voy por tus cosas…

B: gracias…

Me iré a casa, pensare, sé que debo hablar con ella y aclarar esto, no se puede repetir, no se debe repetir… a quien engaño me encanto su perfume, sus manos, sus caricias y ese roce en los labios… no debo hacer esto, no está bien, no fui criada para que me gustaran las mujeres, que dirían mis padres… ufff ellos siempre me han apoyado, pero no soportarían algo así… pero no sería la primera vez que los decepcionara, aunque ellos nunca se enteraron

Me vuelvo a mirar al espejo, cierro los ojos y comienzan un recuerdo cuando cumplí 16 años, mis padres me dieron la noticia que nos iríamos a vivir todos a Puerto Montt (Sur de Chile), yo estaba en tercero medio, no quería ir tenía todo en Santiago, amigos, amigas, el preuniversitario un buen liceo y estaba ella Flamme mi mejor amiga… Lloré no quería dejar nada, tampoco me quería alejar de mis 3 hermanas y de mi padres, pasaron varios días, hasta que mi mamá logro convencer a mi papá para que me dejara en Santiago viviría sola, me dejarían en un departamento cerca del Liceo, mi papa me depositaria de manera semanal para mis gastos, las condiciones eran mantener mis notas en el liceo, viajar cada 15 días a Puerto Montt y comportarme como toda una señorita.

Como yo no sabía cocinar Flamme iba casi a diario a prepararme algo de comer, si no fuera por ella hubiera sobrevivido a base de comida rápida, no sé cómo terminamos viviendo juntas… una noche mientras veíamos una serie de Anime, nos besamos, mi primer beso con ella, ambas nos sentimos culpables, pero seguimos siendo las mejores amigas al cabo de 3 meses ya usábamos solo una habitación, éramos una pareja establecida, yo viajaba cada 15 días donde mi familia a veces ella iba conmigo… Fue un día que mi papá llego a Santiago sin avisar ella estaba en la cocina y yo ordenando nuestro hogar, sentí el timbre era mi papá lo abrace y llame a Flamme, nos sentamos y fue el inicio de nuestro fin…

Papá: tengo vuelo hoy mismo, así que no me quedare, lo que tengo que decir es muy simple… Bonnie según tus vecinos tú y Flamme son pareja – yo me puse a reír de manera nerviosa- lo cual yo no lo creo, sé que crie una mujer, tú mamá me hablo de que tenías un novio para tu próximo viaje llévalo y tú también Flamme lleva a tu novio…

Después de eso la conversación se volvió trivial, llego la hora fuimos al aeropuerto nos despedimos de mi papá, el silencio en el taxi fue sepulcral… una vez en el departamento Flamme me plantea que tengamos novio tal como lo dijo mi padre pero que solo sea de la puerta hacia fuera y que en nuestro hogar solo seriamos las dos, no sé en qué momento acepte, por eso apareció Gumball en mi vida…

Siento una mano en mi hombro, abro los ojos y veo una cabellera negra, su mirada están profunda como hace un rato

M: nos vamos y no a tú casa a mi departamento…


	6. Chapter 6

Primero que todo Gracias a Mari Morson y a Kyuu Kyuu-Kun por sus consejos.

Bueno acá está el intento de lemón, me esforzare para que en los próximos capítulos sea mejor

Ahora a los nuestro… lo de siempre los personajes no me perteneces bla-bla-bla

ES TARDE

Capítulo 6

Donde se fue mi voz? ¿Por qué no puedo decir nada?, Marcie toma mi mano y salimos del Call, caminamos hasta la parada más cercana, ¿Por qué? Yo debo tomar el metro no un bus o taxi, como si observara la escena desde una tercera persona observo que ella detiene un taxi, indica su dirección y nos vamos… ¿qué hago? Sé que debo ir a mi casa donde esta mi esposo y mis hijos pero no logro emitir sonido, tampoco soy capaz de cambiar la cara de estúpida que debo llevar, esto no cuadra ella es hermosa, tiene un bello físico, linda voz, una mirada profunda, es simplemente perfecta… y yo… yo no tengo un buen físico, no canto, no me considero una persona que llame la atención al caminar, ¿que vio ella en mí?, ¿es solo un juego?, si debe ser eso… pero yo quiero jugar… ¿estoy dispuesta a jugar?.

Nos bajamos del taxi y apareció mi voz

B: No, Marceline esto no está bien, debo ir a mi casa…

M: Tenemos que hablar, esto no puede quedar así, ni tú ni yo somos unas niñas, si no conversamos esto, será complicado seguir trabajando juntas- su mirada se vuelve más oscura- no hare nada que tú no quieras

Pero que es lo que quiero, acepto que debemos hablar, pero en un sitio neutral, no en su departamento…

M: Subamos…

B: No, mejor vamos a tomar un café te invito…

M: Tranquila…

Y recuerdo que no esta sola, debe estar su hermana y su hijo…

B: Esta bien…

Vamos hacia el ascensor, ella camina detrás de mí, presiona el botón del piso 6, el aire se puede cortar con un cuchillo, o es mi imaginación… Llegamos a la puerta de su departamento… busca sus llaves y entramos

M: Toma asiento, ¿quieres un jugo, un té o un café?

B: Té, por favor…

Marceline va a la cocina, tarda un rato, me doy cuenta al parecer estamos solas, rayos me tengo que ir…

B: y Ash, está dormido?

M: Mi Bonnie, pensabas que estaba mi hijo o mi hermana- sus ojos vuelven a cambiar, eso me descoloca- no, solo nosotras, debemos hablar y dejar esto claro…

Se acerca, nuevamente mi cuerpo no responde, esta frente a mi nuestros labios se rozan, es un juego que me está enloqueciendo, no me abraza, no me beso, solo nuestras narices chocan y nuestros labios siguen rozándose… no podré resistir esto tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos, me quiere volver loca de deseo y lo está consiguiendo… No soporto más la tomo de su nuca y acerco sus labios a los míos, por fin un beso, la poca cordura que tenía desapareció ¿Dónde está?, nuestras lenguas danzan juntas ella posee mi boca y yo la de ella, sus manos acarician mi espalda, yo muerdo su labio superior, suelta un leve gemido, que delicioso sonido … ella comienza a besar mi cuello me muerde, sus manos acarician mis senos yo respondo con suaves gemidos, la ropa comienza a estorbar, me quita la chaqueta, la blusa, quedo solo en brasier, me avergüenzo trato de recuperar la blusa

M: eres perfecta- susurra en mi oído- déjame saborearte, besarte, dejar en cada centímetro mi marca…

Mientras decía esto seguía acariciándome, ya me había quitado nuevamente la blusa … volvió a besarme, "por favor déjame hacerte mía" fue lo último que dijo Marceline, esa frase me condeno, ya no era dueña de mi cuerpo, respondí a sus besos a sus caricias, sus gemidos y los míos fueron aumentando, me beso los senos, yo comencé a quitar su ropa esa polera me estorbaba quería saborearla completa, su brasier no sé dónde fue a parar, sus senos eran perfecto firmes su piel blanca, realice un caminos de besos mordidas y caricias de su boca, cuello, senos y ombligo, la mire, hizo un gesto y comprendí que podía continuar quite su jeans y junto con el sus bragas, continúe besando quería saborear, beber de su néctar, pero un rápido movimiento ella quedo sobre mí, quito mis pantalones junto con las bragas, me beso, me tocaba, sus dedos jugaban con mi punto de placer, acerco su boca, me beso, me saboreaba, mis gemidos a esa altura estaban a niveles muy altos, no me importo, no quería que parara, no lo hizo sabía exactamente cuándo besar, lamer o morder, estaba enloquecida, mi cuerpo no resistiría más, una corriente eléctrica comenzó a recorrerme, mi espalada se arqueó, un grito diciendo su nombre, el orgasmo fue fenomenal o eso creí. Era hora que ella también disfrutara, cambiamos de postura ahora era yo quien está sobre ella, acariciando, besando y mordiendo, tocaba su seno, hasta que su pezón estaba duro, baje quería, deseaba saborearla, estaba muy húmeda, comencé a besar lentamente, di pequeñas mordidas, los gemidos de Marceline, me indicaban que no lo hacía del todo mal, seguí con este ritual, sus gemidos iban en aumento como mi excitación, sentí como sus manos se aferraban al sillón, arqueo su espalda, grito mi nombre, bebí cada gota de su néctar, era exquisita, pero yo quería seguir, volví a estimularla nuevamente con mis manos , ella se acerca, me obliga a quedar frente a ella, mis manos seguían en su intimidad, ella comenzó a realizar lo mismo conmigo, quería que fuera mía introduci mis dedos y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, esta era una nueva danza, ambas nos poseíamos, nos besábamos ya no éramos dos personas, fuimos un solo cuerpo, nuevamente sentí que el orgasmo se acercaba, ella jala de mi pelo, me besa, me muerde… Ambas en un último y gran gemido nos decimos los nombres…

Nos quedamos mirando frente a frente…

M: creo que es hora que hablemos…

B: pienso lo mismo…

 _A las horas después en casa de Bonnibel_

Estaba con mis hijos estrenando el nuevo juego que compre God of War Ascencion, si bien a Gumbal no le gusta ese tipo de juegos, fue la mejor escusa que encontré para llegar más tarde a casa. Mis hijos quedaron felices, los deje en el dormitorio y me dirigi al patio de nuestra casa, uno de los pasatiempo de mi esposo es hacer el mismo los muebles de la casa o construir cualquier cosa que lleve madera, ahora su proyecto es una casa de juegos tanto para Máximo como para Florencia. Me acerco, llevo un jugo conmigo

G: gracias, al paso que voy en dos semanas terminare la nueva casa de juegos de los niños- se acerca y me besa los labios- Te amo Bonnie

B: Yo también cariño

G: Mi dulce princesa- es el apodo que me dice de cariño Gumbal- mañana en la tarde para la once quiero que prepares una torta de chocolate, invite a los nuevos vecinos a la casa.

B: Pero Gumbal no los conocemos, no sabemos quiénes son, llevan viviendo en la casa de junto hace una semana y nunca los hemos visto… – digo molesta no me gusta que extraños entren a mi casa.

G: confía en mí- me vuelve a besar- ¿Qué te parece, si llevamos a los niños donde la abuela y tenemos la noche para nosotros?

Rayos ¿qué hago?, durante esta tarde tuve sexo con mi compañera de trabajo y no creo que sea capaz de seguir el ritmo de Gumbal, sin contar que mi piel aun huele a ella….

B: Amor sabes que mi mamá sale muy temprano los domingos, va a sus charlas de la parroquia.- pensando que por hoy podría estar tranquila

G: verdad, ¿Supongo que aún sigue con la idea de bautizar a los niños?

B: si, pero ya aclaramos que se bautizaran solo cuando ellos lo decidan, no es decisión de ella ni tuya ni mía.

G: Bueno- se acerca, su rostro cambia, Oh Glob! No será tan sencillo escabullirme hoy (pensando)- Pero podríamos hacer dormir a los niños temprano

Sonrió y doy gracias por el nuevo juego lo más probable es que se queden hasta muy tarde en la madrugada jugando

B: Eso depende de tus niños…- me retiro y voy a la cocina

Trato de no pensar, pero es inevitable… No quiero pensar en lo de estar tarde, pero los recuerdos vuelven a mi…

Flash Back

B: Marceline, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?

M: Quiero saber ¿Qué quieres tú?

B: No lo sé, te conozco hace tan poco, estoy muy confundida, esto no debió pasar, o sea yo soy casada, amo a mi esposo tengo dos hijos, una familia… - maldición estoy a punto de llorar- Soy lo peor, Gumbal jamás haría algo así- los sentimientos de culpa y de vergüenza, la promesa que hice años atrás…

Marceline me abraza, me besa el cabello

M: Bonnie no llores esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, o crees que no me di cuenta como me mirabas durante la capacitación, como te enojas cada vez que algunos de los chicos se acerca a mí, esto no es fácil, yo al principio pensé que eras invenciones mías, pero anoche me di cuenta de que por lo menos te gusto- sonríe

B: en serio ¿tú crees?- digo irónicamente y ambas reímos

M: Yo no sé qué quieres tú- no me mira cuando empieza a hablar- pero yo quiero estar contigo que seamos algo más que amigas, tú no tienes que dejar a tú marido, podemos tratar de hacer coincidir tiempos y turnos, siempre tendremos la excusa de horas extras para poder estar juntas, no involucraremos a nuestros niños, ni sentimientos, esto es solo para que ambas lo pasemos bien, no quiero celos, soy libre y tú también, claro que a tú manera. Quiero que sepas que yo también fui casada, estuve 8 años con Finn…

B: Marcie- la interrumpo- o sea esto es solo sexo de vez en cuando?-

M: si, lo quieres ver así, Si es solo sexo de vez en cuando- ¿Qué tonta que otra cosa esperaba? ¿Qué estuviera enamorada de mí? Idiota! Me grita mi subconsciente

En ese momento afloro mi orgullo que es pésima compañía

B: Si tienes razón, pero nos pondremos de acuerdo con anticipación, para poder ver que excusa doy en casa- miro la hora- ya es tarde debo ir a casa

M: Pero, pensé que te quedarías un rato más- su cara cambio ahora ya no se veía tan segura

"Si quieres jugar, juguemos" pensé

B: No puedo, él sabe a qué hora salgo del turno y no quiero tener problemas.

M: Pero podrías llamar…- la interrumpo

B: No…- en ese momento suena su celular

Mientras ella contesta, analizo la situación, es bella, no quiere nada serio, no me exigirá cariño, y está claro que sexualmente nos llevamos bien, ahora el tema es ¿yo podré evitar sentir algo por ella?, desde que la conozco he experimentado sensaciones desconocidas, celos, ansiedad… pfff describir cada sensación es difícil… Ya me rompieron el corazón una vez y no voy a permitir que pase eso nuevamente.

M: Finn viene en camino con mi hijo….

B: bueno entonces es hora que yo me retire…- tomo aire y prosigo- si quieres que esto funcione te voy a pedir lo siguiente no quiero que me hables de tus conquistas, ni que coquetees con nadie en frente de mí, no me preguntaras como va mi matrimonio, ni nada referente a él; no quiero saber de tú historia pasada ni tú de la mía, no te exijo exclusividad pero cuídate, no sé si eres bisexual o les, me da igual, pero no quiero tener que ir al doctor por alguna enfermedad venérea.- Sus ojos se ven dolidos, pero no me importa o eso creo- si aceptas eso estoy dispuesta a estar contigo solo de vez en cuando… ahhh lo olvidaba esto se acaba cuando tu o yo lo decidamos y esta demás aclarar que nadie se puede enterar de lo nuestro, en la sociedad que estamos ambas perderíamos a nuestros hijos y yo no estoy dispuesta a sacrificarlos a ellos por "esto"- ¿qué es esto?

Marceline recupera su aplomo

M: estoy de acuerdo es un trato- cerramos este trato de manos y con un beso apasionado

Fin Flash Back

Sigo preguntándome qué diablos estoy haciendo, desde que me case jamás había engañado a Gumbal, ni hombres ni mujeres me interesaban, me enfoque en él, desde los 20 años era el centro de mi universo, no se merece esto, no debo hacer esto…

Mi cabeza es un torbellino de ideas, la que más resuena es que olvide esto, y que no lo repita. Eso hare, mi marido merece toda mi atención y yo no soy lesbiana ni bisexual… no, no, no… Lo de Marceline fue un lapsus, si solo eso, un lapsus… aparece una voz en mi cabeza que dice "¿Flame también fue un lapsus?" … Mierda!

Siento unas manos que me abrazan desde atrás.

-Mi dulce princesa- me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja- que me preparara para comer…

Vuelvo a mi rutina de dueña de casa….

 _Mientras tanto en el departamento 604_

 _Hace años no sentía esto, porque me dolieron sus palabras, porque cambio de un segundo a otro… ¡A ver Marceline! Me reprendo, es lo que tú querías, solo sexo y lo entendió a la perfección… pero y si ya no quiero solo eso, si bien es apasionada, es tierna, es bella, (aunque tiene unos problemas de autoestima severos), su forma de ser es cautivadora, aunque ella no sé de cuenta. Pero debo reconocer que tiene razón en cierta forma, no podemos dejar que nadie se entere podría perder a mi Ash y ella a Maximo y a Florencia._

Despierto ya que recibo un mensaje en mi celular

Nos juntamos en el metro a las 8 el lunes, que tengas un buen domingo.

Nos vemos

Marceline.

Como siempre Gumbal lo lee antes que yo..

G: me parece que no vayas sola en el metro, pero no me agrada la amistad que estás haciendo con ella

B: Cariño, que amistad- no puedes ser tan cara dura, me dice mi conciencia- es solo una compañera de trabajo y tenemos el mismo camino. – Necesito cambiar de tema- ¿a qué hora llegan los nuevos vecinos?

G: A las 11 de la mañana

B: ¿Qué?, porque tan temprano, imagine que vendrían a tomar once

G: No haremos una parrillada, así que levántate, arregla a los niños

Y se va, me vuelvo un bólido, arreglo a los niños, me arreglo yo (o lo intento). Suena mi celular

B: Aló?

M: buenos días- quede pálida, no puede ser que me esté llamando ¿que se cree?- no respondiste mi mensaje

B: no he tenido tiempo, además cuando estoy en casa Gumbal revisa mi teléfono cada vez que suena un mensaje o me llaman

M: que dominante…

B: no es de tu incumbencia- la interrumpo- si nos juntamos a las 8 en el metro… - pretendo terminar pronto la conversación

M: bueno y a las 09:30 te espero en el baño del piso -1

Corto la llamada, ufff, definitivamente no sirvo para esto, estoy súper nerviosa, imagino que Gumbal ya lo sabe…

Volviendo a mi vida de esposa perfecta, ya tengo todo listo, solo faltan los vecinos, es raro que nunca los he visto, bueno ahora también trabajo así que no es mucho el tiempo libre que tengo…

A las 11:06 am suena el timbre, voy a abrir, pero Gumbal se adelanta

G: Es una sorpresa!

¿Sorpresa?, las sorpresas son agradables, esto era una bomba que me estallaba en la cara, venia un antiguo amigo de mi esposo Gunther y su esposa Flame, han tenido esa sensación que el mundo se detiene y que los segundos pasan muy lento, eso me ocurrió, no lograba articular palabra, mi esposo me miraba sonriendo, mi mejor amiga de la adolescencia en mi casa, mi "amiga" que vivió conmigo dos años estaba frente a mí. Me abraza y me susurra al oído

F: He vuelto y ahora no me iré


	7. Chapter 7

Buenos los personajes no me pertenecen bla-bla-bla

Capítulo 7

Últimamente tengo un grave problema, entre mi cerebro y mi cuerpo, este último no responde adecuadamente… Frente a mí estaba ella, casi igual como la recordaba, piel blanca, hermosos ojos, cabello rojo…ufff, ¿qué hace acá? Vamos Bonnibel tienes que actuar como si nada ocurriera

B: Hola Flamme!- Digo esto con fingido entusiasmo- Te presento a mis hijos, Florencia y máximo- los niños la saludan, ella les entrega un regalo a cada uno

Niños: Gracias; ¡Guau! Mami nos vamos a jugar al patio…- y salen disparados

Flamme mira a Gumbal

F: Son tan hermosos como en las fotos que me enviaste - ¿Fotos? ¿Qué fotos, porque ella debería tener fotos de mis hijos?

Gumbal se acerca y me abraza

G: ¿Te gusto la Sorpresa?- me da un beso suave en los labios

B: Si, mi amor, me gustó mucho- "Si, me gustó tanto que te aplaudiría en la cara"

G: Bueno, Gunther vamos al patio y comencemos con la parrillada, imagino que ellas tendrán mucho que hablar si llevan más de 10 años sin verse

F: 12 años para ser exactas…

Gunther besa a Flame y se retiran… Yo me dirijo a la cocina, sin siquiera mirarla, estoy hecha un mar de confusión, ¿que siento?, pregunto lo primero que viene a mi cabeza

B: ¿Qué ha sido de ti, estos años?

F: Bueno, seguí estudiando, después entre a trabajar, por mi trabajo viajamos mucho, pero ya era hora de volver… Sabes que no soy de rodeos, volví porque necesito recuperarte, porque ya no aguanto estar lejos de ti – mientras hablaba se acercó a mí, su mirada me decía que todo eso era verdad

B: Sabes… ya no soy la misma que cuando tenía 18 años, recuerdo que a esa edad fue la última vez que te vi- se acercó peligrosamente a mí, pero la imagen de una chica de cabello negro llego a mi mente, así que me aleje- No tienes idea de lo que ha pasado, además estoy muy bien con Gumbal y mis hijos, si quieres podemos mantener un relación de amigas…

F: Siempre fuimos las mejores "Amigas"- dice esto con voz muy sensual

B: No ese tipo de "Amigas" Flame, amigas normales- se acerca nuevamente y me abraza, hunde su cabeza en mi cuello, lo besa, la empujo no quiero que me vuelva a tocar, no es mi Marceline, en que estoy pensando, debería pensar en Gumbal, no en Marceline. ¡Mierda!

F: Sabes acá no es el lugar para hablar, pero quiero que sepas que siempre he estado pendiente de ti, que nunca estuve lejos, de hecho fui incluso a tu matrimonio...- la miro perpleja- Si, fui ese día a ver como unías tu vida con "otro", viene Gunther, mañana seguimos con esta conversación, ahora vuelve a actuar como la "esposa ideal" así siempre te describe Gumbal, pero yo sé que solo estas actuando

Gunther ingresa a la cocina…

Gunther: Bonnie- nos mira- espero no interrumpir, pero Gumbal necesita la sal…

Busco lo que me pidió y lo entrego

Gunther: Gracias

B: de nada- se va

F: vamos a preparar las ensaladas…

Mientras estábamos preparando diferentes tipos de ensalada, comenzaron a invadirme recuerdos, que creí que estaban olvidados…

Flash Back

Conocí a Gumbal en una fiesta a la cual habíamos ido con Flame, yo no era mucho de salir, pero ese día ella insistió ya que teníamos que encontrar un novio para mi próximo viaje… Uff, no creía que sería bueno buscar alguien en una fiesta, menos para presentarlo a mis papas y a mis hermanas… Ya en la fiesta, no dejamos de llamar la atención, en aquel entonces yo era delgada, con curvas bien definidas, usaba el cabello largo hasta la rodilla, no soy alta, pero eso jamás me complico, mis compañeros de clases siempre buscaban pretextos para estar cerca de mí, los chicos de otros cursos me enviaban regalos, flores, chocolates hasta serenatas … pero a mí no me interesaba nada de eso, siempre que algún chico se declaraba, les decía que estaba enfocada en los estudios, en parte era verdad, no quería que mis padres pagaran la universidad, además mi "amiga" se podría molestar.

En aquella fiesta estaba Gunther y Gumbal, a pesar de ser los mejores amigos, no tenían nada en común, Gunther, era desordenado, usaba camisetas de grupos musicales, el cabello largo, tenía varios percing y fumaba mucho; en cambio Gumbal era ordenado, de cabello corto, siempre de camisa o pantalones de vestir.

Mucha de la gente que estaba en esa fiesta nos conocía, lo cual me sorprendió. Mientras Flame bailaba con Gunther se acercó a mi Gumbal

G: Hola, veo que también a ti te trajeron obligada

B: La verdad es que… Si- y sonreí. Comenzamos a hablar, supe que tenía 24 años, una novia desde los 18 que describía como su gran amor, planeaba casarse con ella apenas terminara la universidad, dentro de la conversación destaco que ella era muy superficial, pero que no le importaba ya que desde pequeños que la amaba.

Me pregunto qué pasaba con mi vida, que llamaba su atención que una chica tan linda estuviera sola en la fiesta. Bueno era mi turno de hablar, le explique a grandes rasgos que tenía una relación, que vivía sola pero que Flame se mudó al departamento conmigo, mientras hablábamos mire a Flame y me di cuenta que bailaba de una forma muy sensual con Gunther, que estaban demasiado cerca. Ella se dio cuenta, algo le dijo a Gunther en el oído y se acerca a mí

F: Bonnie ¿acompáñame al baño?

G: eso es algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué no pueden ir solas al baño las mujeres?

F: algún día te lo explicaremos – Dice esto sonriendo. Toma mi mano y nos dirigimos al baño una vez adentro, comenzó lo que yo creí era mi peor pesadilla

F: Ya tengo la solución al problema con tú papá, yo presentare a Gunther como mi novio y tú le presentas a Gumbal

B: Estás loca! Gumbal es demasiado mayor para que mi papá lo acepte como mi novio, además genio él ya tiene novia

F: Eso no es problema, por lo que sé ella no está muy seguido con él, además con tu cuerpo y tú inteligencia en menos de lo que imaginas estará enamorado de ti

B: No me interesa, no voy a hacer eso, no quiero jugar con nadie, no es justo

F: Pues yo voy a salir con Gunther – dice esto enojada- Te guste o no, debemos conocer a nuevas personas, además no sabemos si vamos a ser "amigas" siempre

Sus palabras me dejaron atónita, no podía creer lo que pasaba, ella quería estar con otras personas, el suelo desapareció, creí que caería, me tuve que afirmar del lavamanos que estaba frente a mí.

F: No me pongas esa cara, estaremos juntas como siempre en el departamento, pero para el resto ambas tendremos novio y seremos como cualquiera de nuestras compañeras, o quieres que tú papá te lleve arrastrando a Puerto Montt- me abraza, acerca sus labios a los míos- No quiero que te alejen de mí, siempre estaremos juntas, lo demás es solo actuación.

Acepte, pero le dije que buscaría a algunos de mis compañeros ya que Gumbal tenía novia y así comenzó todo… ella estaba saliendo con Gunther, aunque me moría de celos, siempre pensé que era por nuestro bien, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en mi departamento y Gumbal los acompañaba, me agradaba estar con él, no era como los chicos de mi edad, me cuidaba, me regaloneaba y me regañaba cada vez que hacia algo mal, siempre fue y es tierno conmigo. Con el paso del tiempo fuimos teniendo más confianza; mi papá me presionaba en cada viaje que llevara un novio, llevaba meses diciendo excusas del porque no iba con él, aunque Flame si llevo a Gunther un par de ocasiones. Así que me arme de valor y hable con Gumbal

B: Gumbal, necesito un favor

G: Lo que quieras, mi dulce princesa

B: ehhh, recuerdas que te conté que tengo una relación con alguien…?- estaba muy nerviosa, pero tenía que decirle la verdad para que aceptara ser mi novio de "mentiritas"

G: si, y también Flame me dijo que ese patán, es un idiota y que por eso no te atreves a presentarlo a tus padres- toma aire y dice enojado- No te das cuenta que ese idiota solo juega contigo y se aprovecha de una niña de 16 años, no entiendo siendo que eres tan inteligente acepte que él este con otras y contigo – mierda Flame había inventado una historia completa de mi supuesto romance. No quise corregir lo que Gumbal decía

B: ya, ya, ya tienes razón, soy una idiota, pero no soy la única o se te olvida que tú novia adorada hace y deshace contigo…- ya me había molestado, tome aire y trate de calmarme- Gumbal- digo, colocando mi voz más dulce- no quiero pelear contigo, si me equivoco con "él", es mi problema, y sé que estarás a mi lado para decir "Te lo dije"… Pero lo que yo quiero ahora, es que me acompañes a Puerto Montt y seas mi novio de "mentiritas"- lo miro con ojos suplicantes- por favor

Me observa y me dice NO, me costó convencerlo, casi un mes, al final el mejor argumento fue que podría sacarle celos a su novia, ya que está hace meses no le escribía y por lo que sabía de ella pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, la novia de Gumbal había obtenido una beca para estudiar en España y desde que se fue su relación cada vez fue más distante.

Le conté a Flame que Gumbal había aceptado ser mi "novio" y que me acompañaría en mi próximo viaje, ella estaba contenta y me dijo que ella y Gunther también irían, por si necesitaba una mano.

Mis padres quedaron fascinados con Gumbal, todo un caballero, con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, eso decía papá, brindó porque su hija encontró un hombre de bien.

Así paso el tiempo, Gumbal cada 15 días jugaba a ser mi "novio", Flame seguía con Gunther, y me juraba que jamás había tenido sexo con él, yo la muy estúpida le creía… terminamos el colegio, dimos las pruebas para el ingreso a la universidad y ambas logramos ingresar sin mayores complicaciones, yo obtuve la beca que tanto quería, mis padres estaban felices.. Todo iba bien, demasiado bien

Unos días antes que yo cumpliera 18 años, Flame preparo una cena solo para nosotras, fue la última cena que tuvimos como pareja, hablamos de nuestros planes, mi idea era comenzar a trabajar para no depender económicamente de mis padres y poder decir de una buena vez que mi pareja era ella y no Gumbal, ella me dijo que también quería hacer lo mismo, si ambas teníamos un trabajo de medio tiempo podríamos costear nuestros gastos y una renta, si es que mii papá me quitaba el departamento, lo cual era lo más probable. Yo estaba feliz… Nada podría salir mal

Mi cumpleaños era un día sábado y el jueves en la noche de esa semana viaje a Puerto Montt, mi papá me dijo que volverían todos a Santiago, pero que compraría una casa para que viviéramos todos juntos, lo escuche, no dije nada en el momento, pero yo no viviría con ellos. El día viernes mí mamá y mi papá hicieron una celebración en mi honor, a lo cual me tenían una sorpresa Gumbal estaba con ellos, él me abrazo, nos reímos, bailamos…

Papá: Hija del tiempo que llevan saliendo, no los he visto besarse- solo bastaron esas palabras y mis hermanas, tíos, mi madre comenzaron a gritar ¡El beso! ¡El beso! ¡El beso!

Miro a Gumbal, él sonríe, no sabía qué hacer, no había besado a nadie además de ella… ¿Qué hago? Pensaba… Bajo la insistencia de todos nos besamos…

G: bueno de esto no se debe enterar ni tú novio, ni mi novia- dijo en un susurro en mi oído. A lo cual respondí con una risa

El sábado en la mañana mi familia estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndome volvería a Santiago, quería pasar parte del día de mi cumpleaños con Flame. El viaje fue ameno, con Gumbal no llevábamos bien así que charlamos, reíamos e incluso brindamos por los meses de nuestra relación de mentiras. Ya en Santiago cada uno fue por su lado, la novia de Gumbal llegaba en unos días de España y yo me fui al departamento.

Que sorpresa se llevara Flame, cuando me vea- pensaba, no es difícil imaginar que la sorprendida fui yo… cuando abrí la puerta del departamento escuche unos leves gemidos, mi piel se helo, mi corazón se detuvo, conocía a la perfección esos gemidos, con miedo fui hasta "nuestra" habitación y la vi, ella fundida en los brazos de Gunther.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta que los vi, salí rápidamente del departamento y camine, camine, camine… Me arme de valor y la llame al celular

F: Bonnie… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! "Amiga" te amo – que cinismo pensé

B: Flame, ¿me amas?

F: si, sabes que te amo mucho

B: ¿tanto como amas a Gunther?

Hubo un silencio en la línea

B: Contesta Flame, ¿me amas igual o más que a Gunther?

F: ¿De qué hablas?

B: te vi con él, en "nuestra habitación"- corte la llamada

Decidí que esa noche no llegaría al departamento, me fui a un bar y bebí como nunca lo había hecho, mi celular estaba apagado, no quería hablar con ella ni con nadie. Me emborrache pedía que todo fuera mentira, no podía estar ocurriendo eso. En el bar algunos tipos se acercaron, pero los rechace estaba muy enojada, pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza que Flame me pidiera perdón y olvidáramos esto… a las horas después encendí mi celular, y de inmediato entro una llamada era Gumbal

G: Dulce Princesa ¿Dónde rayos estás? Te he llamado toda la noche

B: en un bar- mi voz era arrastrada, me costaba modular

G: ¿Donde?

B: No sé, solo llegue

G: Dame con alguien que trabaje ahí

Entregue mi teléfono al barman y habla con Gumbal, cuando me devuelve el celular, me deja otro vaso de whisky. No sé cuánto tiempo paso y llega Gumbal, se acerca a la barra del bar y me ve. Me abraza y comencé a llorar, quería contarle todo, quería que supiera porque él nunca tampoco conoció a mi supuesta pareja, quería dejar todo en claro, pero estaba tan borracha que no podía hablar, solo lo escuche.

G: Me llamo Flame, para contarme lo que paso- lo mire atónita, Flame había dicho lo que pasaba entre nosotras y que el intruso era Gunther

B: en … en … serio – que vergüenza me puse más roja de lo que ya estaba

G: te dije que ese tipo no era de fiar, ¿Cuántos años llevas con él?- hice el gesto con las manos el indique 2- es un desgraciado como te fue a engañar y más encima lo pillas en la cama con otra- lo entendí todo Flame modifico la historia, no sé porque razón no la desmentí, me dije que no valía la pena seguir escuchando, hice el ademan de levantarme, pero en menos de un segundo el bar completo giro y yo ya no sabía dónde estaba.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, no sabía dónde estaba, esa no era mi habitación, tampoco mis muebles, trate de hacer memoria, no recordaba haber salido del bar, ¡Maldición! Quien sabe con quién me fui y si es que no hice algo más… me siento en la cama, solo me faltaban los pantalones, ¡Rayos! , el dolor de cabeza era terrible, busque con la mirada los pantalones, los encontré sobre un mueble, me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, me coloco los pantalones y se abre la puerta… para mi alivio era Gumbal

G: Buenos días dulce princesa- me ve con ojos divertidos

B: hola- digo avergonzada

G: ¿supongo que te querrás duchar?

B: ehhhh… si- estoy nerviosa espero no haberme acostado con él, no sé cómo actuar, como si leyera mis pensamientos contesta

G: No, no mi dulce princesa, no nos acostamos juntos, yo dormí en la otra habitación- Uff… sonreí lo abrace

B: Gracias- me fui a la ducha

Fin flash back

Ya estábamos todos en la mesa del patio, Gumbal, mis hijos, Gunther Flame y yo, conversaban trivialidades, de lo que habían sido estos años sin vernos, si yo ya había olvidado el enojo que tenía con Flame, si solo supieran que nunca fue enojo era dolor… Dentro de la conversación salió el tema de los hijos, Gumbal tratando de ser lo más sutil posible, pregunto por qué aun no tenían hijos, Flama conto que por decisión de ella no tendrían bebes, que se conformaba con los sobrinos que había visto crecer a la distancia con las fotos que enviaba Gumbal.

B: Mis hijos ya tienen tías, mis hermanas- digo esto en tono pesado y la mesa queda en silencio a excepción de la risas de mis hijos que estaban entretenidos jugando, rayos hable sin pensar, en qué momento se rompió el filtro entre mi cerebro y la boca- tendrás que ganarte ese título- dije esto con un tono más suave para que pareciera una broma, pase desapercibida para Gumbal y Gunther, pero no para Flame.

Hubo risas en la mesa, miradas furtivas de parte de Flame para mí, fue la tarde más larga de mis últimos años, cuando por fin se fueron de casa, comencé a organizar las cosas para empezar una nueva semana de escuela y trabajo.

Cuando ya estaba por acostarme llego un mensaje a mi celular

"mañana voy por ti al trabajo, tenemos mucho que hablar" un beso. Flame

No quiero, no quiero y no quiero, no hay necesidad de hablar ya pasaron 14 años desde nuestra "ruptura" para que dar más vuelta al asunto, además voy a estar con Marceline, ¿Cómo estará?, ¿habrá tenido un buen día?... sin pensarlo le envió un mensaje.

"Te veo mañana a las 8, no me gusta esperar. Un beso Bonnie" – aunque en realidad quería escribir que en vez de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo preferiría los de ella.

"No he dejado de soñarte, aun estando despierta, nos vemos Marcie"- fue la primera sonrisa sincera del día y con esa sonrisa en la cara me quede dormida.

 _El lunes en la mañana_

Los niños en el colegio, Gumbal y yo, me dejara en el metro y luego ira a su trabajo.

G: Cariño, me llamo Flame mientras vestías a los niños, me dijo que habían quedado de acuerdo a tomar un café hoy después del trabajo, pero que olvido la dirección así que se la di- me mira y sonríe- pásalo bien amor, dijo que te había enviado un mensaje pero que no contestaste.

B: ¿Por qué le diste la dirección de mi trabajo? Gumbal yo no soy amiga de Flama, nos dejamos de hablar hace muchos años, para mi ahora es una extraña- no podía creer que le diera la dirección del trabajo- además me decidí y voy a cambiar mi celular…

G: Bonnie, no sé qué paso con ustedes, pero un enojo no puede durar tanto. Deben conversar y aclarar el tema. Además fue tu mejor amiga de adolescencia.

Nos despedimos con un "piquito" (beso rápido en los labios) voy caminando al metro y olvide todo el día domingo, ahora vería a mi Marceline. Ella estaba esperando, me ve, sonríe, se acerca y me abraza, que bien se sienten sus abrazos, Bonnibel cuidado con lo que piensas no te puedes enamorar.

M: Hola, ¿me extrañaste?

B: lo mismo que tú a mí.

M: entonces fue mucho, caminemos

Entramos al metro, nunca me había gustado viajar tanto en horario punta, estábamos frente a frente, apretadas, sentía su aroma, su respiración cerca de mí, se acerca a mi oído

M: El sábado quedaste con una mala impresión, sé que te dije que no quería ningún compromiso, pero al parecer no me exprese bien, quiero que sepas que no te voy a exigir nada, que entiendo tu situación, pero desde el sábado soy tuya, me encantas, no quiero que esto sea solo sexo… lo admito lo pensé así, pero eres más que eso- todo esto en un susurro, me sentía en las nubes, no solo soy un pasatiempo, ¡Bonnie! Calma me dice mi subconsciente, quizás solo son palabras bonitas.

Escuche alguna vez: "todas las mujeres somos putas, algunas se venden con palabras bonitas y las más inteligente cobran en dinero"

Pero no me importaba, mi Marceline, hablándome al oído, susurrando lindas palabras y yo embobada. No fui capaz de contestar pero mi sonrisa duro todo el camino, es realmente encantadora cuando quiere serlo. ¿Qué es esto? No lo sé pero voy a descubrirlo…

Ya en el call fuimos como dos compañeras de trabajo más, cada una ocupo su puesto, salude a mis compañeros y para mi desagrado estaba Andrés, este se acercó a mi Marceline, para mi gusto ella se alejó y le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que los que estábamos en el pasillo la escucháramos

M: Andrés esta es la última vez que te lo digo, no me interesas, tengo pareja y déjame de jotear, ahh y deja de llamar o sea 20 llamadas en un día es mucho y más para que las 20 veces te digan que no- ver esto me confirmo que debo cambiar mi celular y de paso hacer un regalo…

La mañana fue normal, Lumpy gritaba, es tan histérica la pobre, que nada que hacer es la jefa… A mi hoy todo me resbalaba, cuando llego la hora del descanso invite a Marceline a almorzar fuera, acepto, a minutos de call había un centro comercial, llegamos al restaurant, mientras comíamos me llama Gumbal.

B: hola

G: cariño, ¿fuiste a ver lo del celular?

B: si en eso estoy

G: oka, hablamos estoy ocupado

B: besos

Marceline me miro, se veía dolida, me acerco y tomo su mano

B: por favor no te sientas mal, él me va a llamar siempre, pero ahora estoy contigo.

M: Si lo sé.

Sin pensarlo me acerque a ella y bese su frente

B: me esperas unos minutos. – sin esperar respuesta me levanto y voy camino a la tienda donde venden celulares.

De tecnología no entiendo nada, así que pedí ayuda al vendedor, como estaba contra el tiempo escogí dos que aparecen mucho en tv, los pague, ya estaban operativos, apuro mi paso y voy al restaurant. Marceline me mira las bolsas que llevo conmigo. Pongo una delante de ella.

B: ayer fui muy desagradable cuando hablamos, eso no va a volver a ocurrir, es mi forma de pedir disculpas y de asegurarme que no te vuelvan a llamar 20 veces- pongo mi mejor cara de tierna – pero me vas a tener que enseñar a usar el celular.-

M: ¿cuándo serian esas clases?- su mirada es oscura, esa mirada que me encanta

B: hoy, tengo que solucionar un problema y luego me voy a tu departamento.

M: te voy a esperar.

Terminamos el almuerzo y nos fuimos a trabajar nuevamente, el lunes era un turno largo, así que estábamos casi todo el día juntas, Marceline se quedó con ambos celulares, estaba bajando programas o que se yo. Se veía contenta, además nunca pensé que me encantaría tanto trabajar, sin contar que las idas al baño eran muy interesantes, sin decir que excitantes…

Para mantener esto, debo aclarar las cosas con Flame y eso no es hasta las 5 pm.

Marcie me entrega el teléfono, me explica que mientras tengamos internet, nos podemos enviar mensajes gratis, además que coloco contraseñas, a toda mi mensajería, me creo un cuenta de correo nueva, pero sobre todo me pidió que no le diera las contraseñas a Gumbal.

Como me gusta esta mujer. El tiempo pasó rápido entre atender llamadas y los mensajes que me enviaba Marceline. Al llegar las 5 pm, voy saliendo junto a mi va Marceline y Simón, los 3 íbamos riendo, mientras caminábamos hacia el metro, alguien tomo mi brazo, era Flame, olvide que me iría a buscar.

F: Bonnie, te estaba esperando- se encontraba molesta, miro a Simón y a Marceline, claro que si las miradas mataran, yo estaría llorando sobre el cadáver de Marceline

B: lo olvide- sonrió a modo de disculpas- te presento a Simón y a Marceline, son mis compañeros de trabajo- ambos saludan aunque mi Marceline fue bastante brusca.

M: Bonnie, ¿quién es ella?- lo dice de forma que Simón también la escucha pero no así Flame

B: en tu departamento hablamos- digo esto casi en un susurro. Me despido de ambos, es hora de enfrentar a Flame

 _Visto a través de Marceline_

 _Ver como mi Bonnie se iba con esa pelirroja, me hizo arder de celos, Simón me miraba, pero no me interesaba, ¿Quién era esa?, me quede viendo cómo se alejaban la pelirroja abrazo a mi Bonnibel, si la abrazo, cerré los ojos, mi rabia aumento, iba a caminar hacia ellas cuando Simón me detiene_

 _S: Marceline, no sé lo que está pasando, pero lo imagino, deja que hable tranquila, ya mañana te contara- quede pasmada tan obvias somos, vamos a tener que ser cuidadosas._

 _Maldición! Saco el celular_

" _Cualquier cosa me llamas, te iré a buscar donde sea. Un beso enorme MxB"_

 _No tuve respuesta, rayos, ¿Quién es la pelirroja? , la mirada de Bonnie era de rabia y dolor, ¿algo paso entre ellas? Necesito hablar con Bonnie, ¿qué es lo que pasa?_

 _Llegue al departamento Ash estaba jugando con mi hermana, me dedique a él, jugué, comimos, lo bañe, se puso a jugar en la computadora con mi hermana cuando sonó mi celular_

 _Voz a través del celular_

 _B: Necesito hablar contigo ahora- su voz sonaba extraña_

 _M: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Bonnie estas llorando?, ¿Dónde estás?_

 _B: en el Bar de OOO_

 _M: voy para allá no te muevas.- Fui donde mi hermana dije que tenía que salir, no me pregunto dónde ni nada._

 _Tomo el celular y llamo al bar, me contesta Mentita, uno de los barman_

 _M: Menta, esta una chica de cabello rosa_

 _Menta: hola Marcie, olvidaste saludar._

 _M: por favor dime, hay una chica de cabello rosa_

 _Menta: Si está en una de las mesas_

 _M: no dejes que se vaya voy para allá._

 _Menta: Si, señora- dice de forma irónica._

 _Colgué, tome un taxi y voy donde mi Bonnibel, ¿Qué estará pasando?_

 **N/A: Soy lo peor lo sé, este capítulo es enredado, pero era necesario.**

 **Acepto comentarios, que me arrojen tomates y cuantas cosas quieran.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por los mensajes. Vamos a lo nuestro

Ahhh que opinan del rumbo que lleva la historia? Sino de comentan no sabre si voy por buen camino.

Los personajes no me pertenecen bla-bla-bla

Capítulo 8:

Mientras esperaba a Marceline, pedí una bebida. Llore durante mucho rato, no me importo que me vieran, no me importaba la hora, debía hablar con Marceline y que supiera todo lo que pasaba. No pude creer todo lo que Flame dijo, no era posible, en mi mente revivía lo aconteció hace un rato atrás.

Flash Back

Mientras nos alejábamos de Marcie y Simón, Flame me abraza

F: te he extrañado tanto - me suelto del abrazo

B: ¿Qué quieres?, te das cuenta que solo voy a hablar contigo porque Gumbal lo pidió, no me interesa hablar contigo- llegamos a su auto, me abre la puerta del copiloto, por primera vez la observo detenidamente, se bastante bien, debo reconocer que es hermosa, además el traje con el cual anda le favorece bastante, en el auto vamos en silencio, llegamos a un edificio pero de oficinas…

F: Estaremos tranquila en mi oficina, nadie nos molestara y podremos hablar de estos 12 años que no nos hemos visto

B: 14 años – la corrijo

F: 12 que yo no te veo, porque te repito yo si fui a tu matrimonio, aunque tú no me viste- ella saluda a las personas que se encuentran en la recepción, la sigo hasta los ascensores, subimos y presiona el nro. 20, inconscientemente comparo la vez que estuve en un ascensor con Marceline y ahora con Flame, con mi Marcie iba muy nerviosa y ahora a pesar de todo voy tranquila.

Bajamos de ascensor y fuimos a su "oficina", era un piso entero… era bastante elegante, la verdad mire pero no vi, no estaba pendiente de los detalles, quería que la conversación terminara pronto, debía pasar por la casa de mi Marceline antes de ir a mi casa.

F: bueno - se notaba nerviosa- quiero que sepas que nunca quise lastimarte.

B: pues tu forma de demostrarlo me dio a entender lo contrario- la interrumpo

F: Bonnie, mi Bonnie por favor escúchame no me interrumpas, después que te cuente todo me gritas o haces lo que te dé la gana, pero desde ya te aviso vine por ti y no me voy a quedar tranquila hasta que volvamos a estar juntas y tengamos nuestra familia- la miro perpleja, esta mina está loca, definitivamente esta de patio, yo no voy a perder a mi familia por ella, con un gesto le indico que siga hablando- cuando me llamaste el día de tú cumpleaños preguntando si te amaba tanto como a Gunther, comprendí que nos habías visto, en ese momento supe que te perdí, muchas veces te dije que jamás había tenido sexo con él, pero la verdad es que cuando empecé a tener sexo con el llevábamos 6 meses saliendo- uff, no sé porque no me sorprende sigo escuchando- yo estaba confundida, éramos muy jóvenes, cuando estaba contigo era todo perfecto, me querías, me cuidabas, estabas dispuesta a dejar todo por mí, pero no era suficiente, en mi cabeza pensaba que solo estábamos confundidas, que no era amor, estábamos las dos tan solas, que confundimos el sentimiento… Esa noche llame a Gumbal yo sabía que él te encontraría, me llamo cuando estabas con él en su departamento, fui hacia allá, te vi acostada en su cama, te saque los jeans, te acomode en su cama. Del tiempo que vivimos juntas nunca te había visto así, decidí entonces desaparecer de tú vida, no soportaba ver tu cara, se notaba que estabas sufriendo… Quise hablar contigo pero no apareciste en el departamento por varios días, no me contestabas el celular, supe que te estabas quedando con diferentes familiares con la excusa de visitarlos. Tome mis cosas y las fotos de nosotras, sabía que cuando volverías destruirías todo lo que te recordara a mí.

Comencé a hacer memoria, tenía razón yo me quede en las casa de mis tíos, pero sabía que tenía que volver y cuando regrese ya no estaban sus cosas personales, pero en lo que se equivoco fue que me deshice de todo, pero no lo destruí (no soy tan loca) si no que lo vendí y compre nuevos muebles. Ella continúo hablando…

F: Cuando me fui, caí en cuenta que estaba sola, mi familia no me recibiría, no se preocuparon cuando ambas vivíamos solas y tu papá nos mantenía, ahora menos, así que acepte vivir con Gunther… hable con Gumbal para que no te dejara sola, le dije que con Gunther nos iríamos ya que yo tenía la opción de estudiar afuera y él pediría traslado en su trabajo, te escribí millones de email, hasta el día de hoy lo sigo haciendo, nunca recibí respuesta

B: Vi el primero, luego nunca más volví a abrir esa cuenta- confieso

F: lo imagine – dice esto pensativa- la única forma de saber de ti, fue a través de Gumbal… No sabes cómo te extrañaba, no sabes cómo día a día al despertar rogaba porque tú estuvieras a mi lado, no sabes cómo te añoro todas las noches, como deseo que fueras tú quien estuviera conmigo, desde ese día quede vacía…- su voz se quebró- Gumbal me conto que comenzaste con una rutina autodestructiva, salías casi todas las noches y él no siempre te encontraba…

Recuerdo esa época cuando Flame se fue y no supe más de ella, salía cada noche, me iba a diferentes discos o pubs, como no era fea, al contrario me consideraban bastante atractiva, buscaba quien borrara los recuerdo de Flame, salí con varias chicas, pero ninguna fue importante, al contrario a más de una la lastime, necesitaba borrar sus caricias, pero para mí no tenía sentido.

F: Muchas veces pensé volver, pedirte perdón, pero no fui capaz, me enfoque en estudiar y ser la mejor, cada vez que hablaba con Gumbal terminaba llorando, te imaginaba en los brazos de alguien más… Bonnie eres mi reina, mi todo y por lo que sabía de ti habías cambiado…

La interrumpo, no aguante escuchar más

B: ¿TU REINA?, ¿REINA DE QUÉ?, TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE PASE, DEL DAÑO QUE ME HICISTE, QUIZE SER FELIZ CONTIGO Y TU MANDASTE TODO A LA MIERDA!- no podía controlar mi temperamento – Y TIENES RAZON, CAMBIE, CADA NOCHE SALIA Y AMANECIA CON UNA CHICA DISTINTA EN MI HABITACION, PERO TODO ERA EN VANO- comencé a regular mi respiración para calmarme- Si no perdí la beca fue porque Gumbal estuvo pendiente, me ayudo a estudiar, después de 6 meses de esa rutina, decidí que era mejor estar sola, no podía seguir así... Cuando tome esa decisión ocurrió que la novia de Gumbal termino con él por otro tipo. A veces es raro como se dan las cosas. Flame, imagina la escena dos amigos con el corazón roto. Comenzamos a darnos compañías, yo tenía que recuperarme en la universidad, Gumbal estaba sanando su corazón…

F: Lo sé, me conto lo de su novia y que su mejor compañía eras tú, supe que comenzaron a salir como amigos, pero con el tiempo las cosas entre uds cambiaron, recuerdo cuando me llamo y me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, que se habían besado, que estaban cada vez mejor, que eras la mujer perfecta, no lo celabas, respetabas sus espacios, cocinabas, que regaloneaban durante horas, te estaba yendo excelente en la universidad, que hablabas que el día de mañana querías adoptar un niño aun siendo soltera- lloraba mientras hablaba- me conto además que él quería hijos pero los quería contigo y que te pediría matrimonio, que no había mujer más perfecta que tú… en ese momento supe que tenía que regresar- se quedó callada

B: Si cuando comenzamos a salir con Gumbal, fue en plan de amigos- Flame me escuchaba y seguía llorando en silencio- confundí las cosas pensé que estaba enamorada de él, pero no era así, cuando me pidió matrimonio, lo hizo delante de mis padres, para ellos era lógico que nos casáramos supuestamente llevábamos años de noviazgo, pero yo no sabía lo que quería, si bien con Gumbal nos besábamos, no habíamos nunca hecho el amor, sin que alcanzará a contestar mi papá y mi mamá se acercan a felicitarnos, pensé que el puto universo me estaba enviando una señal y acepte el matrimonio. El día de la boda todo salió perfecto, la fiesta, la ceremonia, el baile, todo fue maravilloso, ya para esa fecha te tenía casi superada y con el cariño que me daba Gumbal, estaba segura que te olvidaría, lo cual fue así- la miro directamente a los ojos- Flame yo no te amo, no podría volver a estar contigo

F: pero tampoco amas a Gumbal- su mirada cambio, sus ojos demostraban que estaba enojada- te gusta alguien más, o crees que no me di cuenta como esa idiota te miro cuando nos fuimos juntas hoy. Para eso querías trabajar para encamarte con la primera suelta que se te apareció

B: A Marceline la respetas- ahora ambas estábamos enojadas, no tenía porque tratar ni meter a mi Marceline en la conversación, me acerque a ella- no quiero volver a escucharte hablar así de ella, no tienes idea de lo que dices. Otra cosa no te quiero cerca de mi casa y de mis hijos. Seremos vecinas pero somos dos perfectas extrañas.

No sé cómo pasamos de una conversión que liberaba "sentimientos" a casi una batalla, se puso frente a mí, ambas nos mirábamos con rabia, me empuja y caigo en el sofá que estaba a mi espalda, cuando caía cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí Flame estaba sobre mí, afirmando mis manos por las muñecas, sus ojos me miraban, ya no había enojo, había deseo, me beso, no respondí ese beso, no eran los labios de mi pelinegra, corrí mi cara, se hundió en mi cuello, me besaba, me daba mordidas, comencé a retorcerme bajo ella, tratando de liberarme, pero con sus piernas inmovilizo las mías…

F: fuiste y siempre serás mía, yo fui la que dejo las primeras marcas en tu piel, te conozco como nadie más lo hará- susurraba entre cada beso- te volverás a enamorar de mí.

Levanto mis manos para dejarlas juntas sobre mi cabeza, con una mano mantenía firme las mías y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarme, mi cuerpo no respondía a sus caricias, yo solo pensaba en Marceline y en salir de esa situación, Flame era fuerte y yo no, en un programa de tv escuche que en este tipo de ataque lo mejor es seguir el juego y eso hice, cuando volvió a buscar mis labios para besar, respondí ese beso que fue vacío, su lengua buscaba la mía, la intensidad del beso fue subiendo soltó mis mano y relajo la postura de las piernas ese fue el momento que aproveche la mordí fuerte en el labio, la empuje, cayó al suelo y aproveche para pararme.

B: Estás loca, ¿qué pretendías?, entiende entre nosotras no puede haber nada- se trató de parar y la vuelvo a empujar, aprovecho la ocasión y corro al ascensor, por suerte llego de inmediato, cuando este cerraba sus puertas veo a Flame cerca

F: esto no ha terminado Bonnie- se cerraron las puertas

Salí lo más rápido que pude del edificio, tome un taxi, doy la dirección del bar de OOO, y comienzo a llorar, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué haré?

 _Perspectiva de Marceline_

 _El trayecto en taxi fue eterno, algo me dice que mi Bonnie no está bien, si esa pelirroja se atrevió a tocarla se las verá conmigo… cuando por fin llego al bar la veo, está llorando mirando un punto fijo en la mesa, tiene una bebida, su cabello esta desordenado y a su blusa le faltan botones…_

 _M: Bonnie ¿Qué pasa?_

 _B: Marceline, lo siento no podemos seguir con esto- estaba llorando mientras hablaba, algo paso estoy segura_

 _M: ¿Estás segura?- tengo que hablar con ella en un lugar más privado_

 _B: Si- eso lo dijo con los labios pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, me guie por mis impulsos_

 _M: pero antes acompáñame- la tome de la mano y la lleve al camarín. Cerré la puerta y la encare- antes me vas a explicar ¿qué te paso?- contesta Bonnie que mi imaginación vuela y eso no es bueno- ¿Quién es esa pelirroja?_

 _B: No me hables de ella, no quiero saber nada de ella-bingo, esa tipa algo le hizo pero ¿Qué? - te dije que esto se acaba, eso es todo, no puedo seguir con esto no podría con todo_

 _M: ¿Con todo? ¿Qué es todo? ¿También te acuestas con ella? – la última pregunta fue para que reaccionara aunque me costó una bofetada_

 _B: No vuelvas a decir eso, no me volvería acostar con ella, eso paso hace mucho tiempo - está enojada, si no habla por las buenas, hablara por las malas y yo soy una experta en molestar a las personas- déjame en paz, me tengo que ir_

 _M: no te vas hasta que yo lo quiera- me puse entre ella y la puerta- además te puedo tener encerrada toda la noche y nadie vendrá a buscarte acá_

 _Bonnibel suelta el aire que tenía retenido y me cuenta quien es la pelirroja. A medida que avanza en su historia quedo helada, su primer amor, la uso, la engaño, la dejo sola, cuando hablaba demostraba rabia, me dice que se sintió estúpida, tonta, habían jugado con ella y lo peor es que ella lo permitió…_

 _M: está bien, entiendo todo eso pero que paso hoy en la tarde?_

 _B: No quiero hablar de eso…_

 _M: Vamos Bonnie, dime, yo no soy ella, no te voy a dejar sola, dime ¿aun la amas? – y si dice que sí, que hago yo… Si para mi Bonnie es muy importante_

 _B: No, ni siquiera me gusta- su mirada era firme_

 _M: entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?- caen lágrimas, debe ser muy malo_

 _B: hoy después que deje a Simón y a ti….- me comenzó a contar lo ocurrido su conversación, de la versión de Flame respecto a su ruptura, que había vuelto por ella (me salió gente al camino), supe de cómo y porque se casó con Gumbal, me conto que empezaron a discutir porque pelirroja sintió celos de mí, me dijo que fue empujada, cayó en el sillón, que la acaricio, que la beso, cada vez que me decía los detalles yo apretaba los puños, se atrevió a tocar a mi Bonnie y a la fuerza ¡YO LA MATO!_

 _M: tenemos de denunciarla, vamos ahora_

 _B: No puedo, te das cuentas la cantidad de mentiras que le dije a Gumbal_

 _M: tú no las dijiste, fue Flame_

 _B: Marcie, por favor no puedo, Gumbal y mi familia se enteraría de todo lo que paso antes – llora desconsoladamente- Gumbal me podría quitar a los niños o acaso Finn sabe que te gustan las mujeres_

 _Touche, en la sociedad que vivimos, no hay matrimonio igualitario, se cree que el hecho de ser homosexual inhibe nuestra capacidad de ser padres o que somos unos pervertidos, no se dan cuenta que nuestro amor trasciende las barreras del género, que somos capaces de amar a nuestros hijos tal cual o más que lo haría un heterosexual._

 _La abrazo, tiene razón, no podemos denunciarla, pero me las pagara._


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Visto a través de Flame

Ha pasado un mes desde que hablamos con Bonnibel, si bien logre decir parte de lo que paso estos años aún falta mucho y no creo que tenga ganas de hablar conmigo, menos con lo que pasó… Definitivamente la embarre, pero estar cerca de ella me descontrola, sigue siendo hermosa, tiene la misma mirada de cuando la conocí, aunque su carácter cambio… uffff… Voy casi a diario a su trabajo, la observo cuando sale, sin querer Gumbal es mi mejor aliado, si supiera que quiero quedarme con su mujer… Bonnibel, Bonnibel si pudieras perdonarme, seriamos felices, nos iríamos junto a los niños y seriamos una familia; voy a tener que cambiar de estrategia si quiero conquistarla nuevamente y alejarla de esa pelinegra que la acompaña a todas partes, aun no las he visto en nada, pero estoy segura que están juntas…

¿Cómo fue que me dijo que se llamaba?... por más que trato de hacer memoria no lo recuerdo, pero no creo que sea difícil alejarla de ella, por el aspecto que tiene, debe ser una tipa que está acostumbrada a jugar con las personas, lo más probable es que este con mi Bonnibel y con alguien más, ella es el menor de mis problemas, ¿cómo me deshago de Gumbal? ¿Cómo hago para que mi Bonnibel se desilusione de ambos?

Mientras tanto lejos de la oficina de Flame…

Bonnibel estaba en su casa, ordenando, limpiando… Siendo simplemente ella, perfecta madre y dueña de casa…

Veo la pantalla del celular, no conozco el número, quizás alguna oferta, contesto

B: ¿aló?

F: hola, Bonnie- era Flame, se atreve a llamar, es muy cara dura

B: ¿Qué quieres?- mi tono de voz era pesado

F: Pedir disculpas, por favor no me cortes- su voz sonaba acongojada, seguí escuchándola- no sé qué paso, te juro que no volverá a ocurrir, entiendo que no me quieras ver, pero somos vecinas y nuestros esposos son amigos y más temprano que tarde nos volveremos a reunir…

B: Flame no quiero verte, me quedaron claras tus intenciones…- me interrumpe

F: Bonnie faltaron cosas por decir, me cegaron los celos, no soportaría que estuvieras con alguien que no fuera yo, además de Gumbal, él es tu esposo, pero ver como esa tipa te mira, te protege, se nota en su cara que no quiere ser solo tú amiga

B: ¿de qué hablas? - un momento como ella sabe eso…

F: las he visto, he ido toda la semana a tu trabajo con la intensión de hablar contigo, pero siempre ella está cerca, tú crees que me trago que Uds. son solo compañeras de trabajo, las he visto a ambas, sé que se gustan y es cosa de tiempo de que estés con ella, pero amor escúchame, te hará daño se nota que no es para estar solo con una persona.

B: Estas hablando estupideces, te tengo que dejar me voy al trabajo – mentira tenia libre, pero estaba entrando otra llamada de mi Marceline

M: ¡Hola!

B: Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- cada vez que hablo con ellas siento mariposas en el estómago, cada día que pasa me gusta más… a quien engaño cada día la quiero más

M: ¿están listos?

B: Si, vamos saliendo en 5 minutos, baja con Ash y los recogemos.

Estamos pasando mucho tiempo juntas, nuestros niños hoy se conocerán, iremos a un parque almorzaremos afuera, lo mejor de todo Gumbal ha cambiado su opinión respecto a ella, si supiera… En fin, los niños están listos llego el taxi, mis hijos están emocionados ya que conocerán un nuevo amigo, llegamos al edificio de Marcie se sube al taxi con Ash en los brazos, nos miramos y presentamos a los niños, espero se lleven bien…

Una vez en el parque buscamos un lugar que tenga cerca los juegos infantiles y un buen árbol para sombra…

Suena mi celular es Gumbal.

G: Cariño, ¿llegaron bien?

B: Si, están los 3 niños y Marceline, claro que en el taxi estábamos apretados…

G: te dije un montón de veces que aprendieras a conducir así irían más cómodos en la camioneta… pregúntale a Marcie si sabe conducir y te la envió…

Miro a Marceline -¿Sabes Conducir?- asiente

B: Si sabe, espera… -me dirijo a Marceline- ¿Andas con la licencia?

M: Si, porque- hago un gesto con la mano para que espere

B: Gumbal, si anda con la licencia

G: ya te envió la camioneta, dame la dirección de donde están- indico la dirección- listo nos vemos en la noche…

B: ok, adiós

Marceline me mira y mueve su cabeza de lado a lado

B: No me mires así, nos iremos más cómodos, además confío más en ti que en cualquier desconocido

Después el día fue de lo más agradable, nuestros hijos se llevaron espectacular, jugaron, jugamos toda la tarde, nos reímos, almorzamos los 5 juntos, Flor, Max y Ash parecían hermanos, fue la mejor tarde que he tenido en mucho tiempo… Pensé que serían buenos unos helados, le dije a Marcie que iría a comprar y la deje con los niños.

Fui a un negocio cercano, compre los helados, iba caminando entre nubes, contenta, quizás lo mío con Marceline podría funcionar… soñaba despierta me encontraba muy cerca del cielo, pero entre más alto vuelas más fuerte es la caída, cuando caminaba observo una escena que me llevo al séptimo infierno de Dante.

Flame y Marceline frente a frente, ¡Mierda! Apure el paso, por favor que no discutan, están los niños presente- pensaba mientras corría por llegar, cuando me acerco las veo, al parecer no han hablado, pero se miran con ganas de matarse.

B: Marcie- digo para llamar su atención, ella se acerca a mí colocándose entre Flame y yo.

F: Bonnie – me mira fijamente- vine en la camioneta – ahora ve a Marceline- yo los llevare a todos a sus casa

M: Ni lo sueñes, nos iremos en taxi- Marceline está enfadada me toma la mano, en ese momento se acercan los niños

Ash- Max-Flor: ¡Helado! ¡Helado! – ellos están felices

Me acerco a ellos les entrego los helados, se sientan en la manta, Marceline en ningún momento se aleja de mí

B: Flame me entregas las llaves, Marceline puede conducir

F: No, hasta que las 3 hablemos- mira directamente a Marceline

B: No tienes nada que hablar con Marceline y conmigo menos; la última vez fuiste muy gráfica con lo que quieres.- Ahora era yo quien afirmaba la mano de Marceline

F: Perdóname- en sus ojos había sinceridad. Se acerca Ash a nosotras.

Ash: Mami tengo tuto- mientras dice esto se pasa sus manitos en sus ojitos, se acerca Flor

Flor: yo te hago tutito, ven que Max también quiere hacer la meme… - ahora Flor nos mira a Marceline y a mí- Yo soy la hermana mayor de los dos, yo los cuido- es tan tierna que por un segundo olvide a Flame.

Flame nos observa, ve como mi hija acomoda a cada niño y empieza a cantar una canción de cuna, ambos niños abrazan a Flor…

F: Interesante… los niños ya piensan que son hermanos

A Marceline y a mí nos hierve la sangre, ambas decimos a la vez

M-B: ¡A los niños no los metas!

Flame se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar…

B: Marceline va a volver, tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz- miro a los niños y me sorprendo que los 3 duermen

M: ¿Cómo se atreve a venir acá?, Bonnie, quiero golpearla, recuerdo lo que me contaste y te juro que si estuviéramos sola la desfiguro

Y tal como lo pensé volvió con tres bebidas se acercó a nosotras, Marceline como por reflejo tomo mi mano.

F: Aclaremos las cosas, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que entre Uds dos hay algo. están juntas… Así que quieran o no me deben una…- rayos me huele a chantaje.

M: ¿qué pretendes?- Marceline está muy molesta, ojala Flame no diga alguna estupidez

F: es bien simple yo no voy a decir nada a Gumbal, pero necesito que Bonnibel me escuche- y antes que yo me opusiera- o sea que ambas me escuchen

B: yo no quiero escucharte, ni hablar contigo

M: Ella toma la decisión

F: pues no tienen otra alternativa

M: te escuchamos… - tape a los niños

Flame, nos mira de manera seria, frunce el ceño y comienza a hablar

F: Cómo te dije por teléfono no termine de decirte todo – Marceline me mira con cara de pocos amigos, me hago la desentendida y sigo escuchando a Flame- Cuando Gumbal me dijo que habías aceptado casarte con él, sentí que me traicionabas, no podías hacer eso, yo sabía que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ti, menos con lo que te hice, pero no pensaba permitir que te casaras con él, eras y serás siempre mía

M: lo fue, ya no es tuya – dice esto seria y enfadada

F: lo sigue siendo, aunque no estemos juntas; pero eso no viene al caso ahora; arregle todo en mi trabajo para que me trasladaran, mi intención era llegar días antes de tu boda, convencerte para que te vinieras conmigo y comenzar de cero, sin Gumbal sin Gunther, solo nosotras, juntas, volver a ser lo que fuimos- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas- Cuando volví a Santiago, lo primero que hice fue ir a buscarte, debía impedir la ceremonia civil, pensé que tenía tiempo, pero cuando llegue a tu departamento no te encontré, pregunte a los vecinos y me informaron que estabas en la casa de tus papas, pregunte donde quedaba no me quisieron decir más, así que opte por mi mejor informante y llame a Gumbal. Le dije que pensaba darte una sorpresa pues me encontraba en Santiago, ya que debías tener tu despedida de soltera antes del matrimonio, me da la dirección de tus padres y fui a buscarte, aunque fuera arrastrando te sacaría de ahí… pero no fue así, cuando llegue me abrió la puerta tú mamá, me abraza, emocionada me cuenta que estabas en la peluquería haciendo las pruebas de peinado y maquillaje. Me dijo que estaba todo listo que te veías feliz, que él era perfecto para ti, que ellos estaban orgullosos… - me mira- Bonnie tú mejor que nadie sabes como es tú mamá, le pedí que no te dijera nada, ella me hizo entender que estabas bien, que estarías bien con él- los ojos de Flame se llenan de lágrimas- me fui, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba que con él tendrías todo, te amaba, en cambio yo me di cuenta muy tarde que eras única… busque una habitación en un hotel, me puse a beber sola, llore toda la noche por lo imbécil que fui… cuando desperté me dije que debía por lo menos hablar contigo, en ese momento me llama Gumbal, lo cite a la habitación de mi hotel, cuando llego te juro que pensé en decir toda la verdad, que yo fui la desgraciada que te engaño, que por mi culpa cambiaste, pero no fue posible, pero cuando estábamos hablando y lo vi no pude, no pude decir nada, en ese momento él te amaba como jamás yo lo hice. Quedamos de acuerdo que me presentaría en el matrimonio para que fuera una sorpresa… Así pasaron los 2 días que faltaban para la ceremonia, cuando llego ese puto día, fui, te veías hermosa, sonreías, estaba a punto de sorprenderte cuando te escuche hablar que apenas terminaras la universidad tendrías hijos, que tú…- se corta su voz- para ti solo era Gumbal y los hijos que tuvieran juntos. – Mira Bonnie- ¿Hijos? Bonnie tendrías hijos con él, en ese momento llore, una familia, nosotras éramos una familia, de dos, pero lo éramos ¿en qué momento eso cambio?

B: cuando te empezaste a encamar con Gunther- respondo enojada

F: sé que me debes odiar…- me mira de soslayo

B: No te odio Flame- me acerco a ella, Marceline solo me observa- Me eres indiferente, te lloré, sufrí y lo más importante te olvide

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, en su mirada había tristeza y en la mía creo que indiferencia. Flame se dirige directamente a Marceline

F: La voy a recuperar aunque me lleve la vida, lo voy a hacer, lo que paso la otra noche fue un impulso, que no volverá a ocurrir, la próxima vez que bese a Bonnie será porque ella lo pedirá, así que prepárate porque fácil no lo vas a tener.

M: No te acerques a ella, si Gumbal es tan tonto de no darse cuenta de tus intenciones yo sí.

F: ten claro que la próxima vez será ella quien me besara…- en ese momento interrumpo

B: les recuerdo que estoy aquí- Miro a Flame y a Marceline molesta

Flame saca la llave de la camioneta de su bolsillo y las entrega a Marceline

F: Ahora empieza la verdadera conquista, al menor descuido la perderás- y se va dejándonos sola

 _Perspectiva de Marceline_

 _Recibo las llaves de Flame, si mi Bonnibel no me tuviera afirmada de la mano ya la hubiera golpeado hasta cansarme, no puedo negar que Flame está totalmente segura que reconquistar a mi Bonnie._

 _B: ¿Qué piensas?_

 _M: Que tengo competencia…- La verdad tengo susto, que hago son vecinas, ex amantes, su primer amor, tengo todas las de perder_

 _B: No digas eso, yo… yo…- se nota nerviosa_

 _M: ¿yo qué? – le digo esto molesta, estoy perdiendo la paciencia_

 _B: Marceline, por favor, no pienses que yo haría algo con ella, te quiero y cada vez te quiero más- Es la primera vez que lo dice, me emociono y la abrazo_

 _M: te amo- que dije, pero es verdad la amo, como no lo había hecho, estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por ella_

 _B: ¿Me amas?_

 _M: Si y mucho_

 _B:….- baja la vista- sabes que yo también te amo, pero tengo miedo_

 _M: ¿Miedo a qué?_

 _B: a que Finn o Gumbal se enteren y perdamos a los niños, te juro que sin ellos me muero_

 _M: eso no va a ocurrir, seguiremos demostrando que solo somos amigas, las mejores amigas, aunque me muera de celos cada vez que te imagino con "tú esposo", pero ojo solo te comparto con él_

 _B: jajaja bueno últimamente no me compartes con nadie-_

 _M: tengo susto que Flame te lleve de mi lado- digo esto y es verdad, ahora es uno de mis peores miedos_

 _B: por Flame no debes preocuparte, tú y los 3 niños son lo más importante._

 _Después de esa conversación estuvimos toda la tarde juntas, los niños despertaron, seguimos jugando, cuando se hizo de noche recogimos las cosas, nos fuimos los 5 a la camioneta y nos fuimos a la casa, deje a Bonnie y a los niños, me dijo que me llevara la camioneta y al otro la dejara en la casa, así teníamos la excusa para irnos juntas al trabajo._

Al otro día en el trabajo:

Llegamos con Marceline al call, estaban hablando de hacer una parrillada y necesitaban una casa. Marceline me observa y tuvimos la misma idea

B: En mi casa, el sábado – miro a Lumpy- ¿supongo que iras?

Lumpy: Si, tengo la tarde libre

B: que coincidencia yo también

Varios reímos, el turno paso con mis típicas escapadas al baño.

Con mis compañeros de trabajo, nos colocamos de acuerdo en la cuota para la parrillada y quienes irían. Mi Marceline se iría temprano a mi casa con Ash y me esperaran allá. Ahora tengo que hablar con Gumbal…

Cuando llegue a casa, me llevo la sorpresa que estaban mis "vecinos" en la casa, estaban conversando, se reían y los niños estaban felices jugando con Flame – traidores pienso, pero me da risa- saludos a todos. No sé porque pero no me molesta que estén en mi casa…

G: Cariño, este fin de semana estarás sola- Flame me observa con cara de picardía

B: Gumbal! Yo este fin de semana tengo una parrillada con mis compañeros de trabajo, y como habías dicho que si teníamos una actividad fuera acá en la casa- pongo mi cara de pucheros

F: jajaja no cambias, aún sigues usando esa carita para conseguir lo que quieres- se rie con ganas- ya se; Gumbal tú y Gunther se van a pesar y yo cuido de Bonnibel y los niños- mira directamente

G: no, prefiero quedarme vendrás sus compañeros y no confió en ellos

F: si quieres traigo alguno de los guardias de la empresa, yo los cuidare, Uds. dos deben salir

Siguieron hablando y Flame lo consiguió, Gumbal se va a pescar desde el viernes en la noche.

Escribo un mensaje a Marceline

" _No hagas planes el viernes en la noche, te quedaras en mi casa hasta el domingo, trae a Ash. Te amo BxM"_

Marceline contesta

" _¿Qué paso?, ¿tú esposo no estará? Yo te amo más. MxB"_

Bonnibel:

" _Se va a pescar con el vecino y no quiero pasar la noche sola"_

Marceline

" _mmmm me parece, yo velare tu sueño, aunque te aseguro que no dormiremos… ya te deseo, te amo MxB"_

Bonnibel

" _Te amo mucho, besos a Ash. BxM"_

Ese fue el último mensaje, ahora a pensar que hare para que Marceline y Flame no se maten el sábado en la parrillada.

 **N/A: gracias por los muchos mensajes. Por falta de tiempo (trabajo, estudio además tengo hijos) así que tengan paciencia o lean en mi face,**

 **Un abrazo y nos leemos**

 **Solange Rodriguez**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Gumbal está entusiasmado con la salida a pescar, ya fue a comprar caña, seda, cebos entre otras cosas, Gunther también está en la misma condición y Flame le regalo una carpa para Gunther… Si no la conociera también diría que es el regalo de una esposa amorosa, pero tengo muy claro que quiere deshacerse de ellos. Aunque ese es el menor de mis problemas, tengo que hablar con mi Marceline para decir que Flame estará el sábado en la parrillada.

Tomo el celular y llamo a Marceline

M: Aló

B: Como que "aló", se dice "hola mi amor"

M: ya y si me llamara tu hija o Gumbal de tú teléfono ¿también les contesto así?- dice esto riendo

B: mmmm tienes razón te concedo ese punto- también riendo- Marcie, te extraño… No me gusta que tengamos turnos separados…

M: yo igual mi Bonnie, pero así es el trabajo, recuerda que este fin de semana vamos a estar los niños tú y yo

B: Sabes no te conté algo…- ufff le dije lo que había pasado y que Flame estaría el sábado además de un guardia por insistencia de Gumbal

M: Dime que es chiste- su tono es de estar molesto

B: no, no es chiste, pero yo no podía hacer nada más, no tienes idea lo celoso que es Gumbal, si contigo me deja salir solo por que eres mujer- se escucha un bufido- por favor Marcie no te enojes, mira el lado amable vamos a tener el fin de semana casi para nosotras solas.

M: Bonnibel no soporto a tú ex, te come con la mirada cada vez que puede- su voz denotaba frustración- ponte en mi lugar, tengo que hacer como si Gumbal no existiera, te debo compartir con él, él cada noche te tiene a su lado, más encima debo aguantar que la estúpida de Flame sea tú vecina, que vaya a tú casa seguido… - su voz subió aún más de tono- cada vez que estamos juntas te llama Gumbal o Flame, te llegan mensajes de ella, ¿Por qué rayos tiene tu teléfono?

B: Gumbal se lo dio- digo esto con tono de disculpa

M: Siempre es alguien más el que tiene la culpa, Bonnie cuando te harás responsable, o tú crees que Flame no siente una pizca de esperanza cada vez que se ríen juntas, que cada vez que va a tu casa y juega con los niños, los siente parte de ella- se escucha como si tratara de regular su respiración- te amo pero solo recibo migajas de tu cariño, debo mendigar tiempo… y tú… tú… nada se interpone conmigo… No me vayas a decir que acepte la situación, porque lo sé, pero no sé cuánto más aguante

¿Qué? ¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Por qué me dice eso? No soy capaz de contestar, está muy molesta, yo pensé que estábamos bien…

M: te llamo luego.

B: Mar… Marcie- estoy a punto de llorar, que significa esto ¿va a terminar conmigo?- por favor, no me hagas esto, no discutamos te quiero y quiero estar contigo

M: te tengo que dejar el viernes hablamos…- cuelga la llamada

Y ahí quede yo en la cocina llorando, pensando en que perderé a Marceline, mi corazón se siente pesado, tengo un mal presentimiento.

La semana paso, solo recibí un par de mensajes de Marceline, por lo que mis compañero comentaban ella no se estaba conectado, estaba haciendo algún trabajo administrativo, la extrañaba sobremanera, pero evitaba demostrar que era así, pero hubieron dos personas que se dieron cuenta que yo no estaba bien Simón y Flame.

En el descanso, durante el trabajo, se acerca Simón:

S: Bonnie, ella también te extraña

B: Simón… - me puse nerviosa- ¿de qué hablas?

S: de Marcie… entiéndela no es fácil saber que la persona que amas le pertenece a otro

B:….- trague saliva- pero Simón, si nosotras solo somos amigas

S: si tú lo dices- dice esto riendo

En eso se acerca Andrés, llega a nuestro lado, saca un cigarro lo enciende

A: supieron que algunos de los chicos se van del servicio con una jefa que está muy rica.

B: que desagrable- siempre se refiere a las mujeres como objeto

A: Es que habría que estar ciego para no decir que Marceline está rica

¿Qué, mi Marceline será supervisora? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

A: lo malo es que la dejaremos de ver, se van a otra sucursal

B: ¿Cuándo supiste eso?

A: Ayer me llamo, se despidió, así que este sábado será la despidida de Marceline- y se fue

Simón me observa

S: ¿no sabías?

B: no tenía ni idea, se va sin decir nada… - Mierda Flame tenía razón iba a desaparecer apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Me pare no quería seguir acompañada

Ese día paso muy lento, no tuve noticias de Marceline durante todo el turno, ni un puto mensaje… pensé que poco dura la felicidad un poco más de un mes, mi mente volaba imaginaba todas las alternativas del porqué Marcie no había confiado en mí. Siendo la hora de salida llega un mensaje es de Marcie

"Estoy afuera"

Solo eso "estoy afuera", sin un hola, sin un te extraño, sin un beso… sin un te amo.

Al salir la veo, se ve radiante, esta vestida con una falda una blusa a juego, decir que se veía bella es quedarse corta, en fin… me acerco a ella, me abraza

M: te he extrañado montones, lo siento he estado muy ocupada

Respondo el abrazo esa es mi Marceline, no importa que no me contara nada, no importa que esta semana fuera totalmente indiferente conmigo, no importa ahora está a mi lado y con eso me basta.

B: yo te he extrañado más

M: ¿Puedes ir al departamento un rato?

B: Si- ni siquiera lo pensé, quería, necesitaba estar con ella.

Antes de llegar a su departamento me aleje de ella y llame a Gumbal, le dije que iría por un café con Marceline, solo me dijo que no demorara mucho.

Subimos a su departamento, una vez dentro me beso

M: debemos hablar – es una de frases que más miedo me da

B: ¿Sobre qué?- me alejo de ella y me coloco a la defensiva, si me va a romper el corazón que sea lejos de ella.

M: Bueno, hace aprox dos semanas un jefe de Lumpy se acercó a hablar conmigo y me ofreció la opción de ser supervisora- al decir esto se sonroja

B: ¡Que buen, me alegro!-

M: Bueno primero que todo mi Bonnie, te quiero pedir disculpas, esta semana he estado alejada, casi no hemos hablado y para peor la última vez que hablamos por teléfono discutimos…

B: discutiste sola porque yo no opine- hago esa observación

M: tienes razón- sonríe- pero era porque estaba en varias pruebas para saber si podía ser supervisora y estaba un poco estresada…

Antes que siga alargando el tema, la interrumpo:

B: Marceline ya sé que eres supervisora y que te trasladaran, me alegra mucho y te felicito, lo que me molesta es que no me contaras lo que estaba pasando, he estado toda la semana triste, sin contar que me entere por Andrés, al cual tú llamaste, para compartir la noticia primero con él y no conmigo- estaba celosa y dolida

M: …..- se queda sin palabras

La abrazo, le doy un beso y me alejo.

B: Ahora me vas a explicar que pasa con Andrés, ¿porque tanta confianza?, se supone que tú nuevo número de teléfono no lo tenía- frunzo el ceño- pero por lo que veo hablas con mucho con él.

M: Comparto con él, menos de lo que tú con Gumbal- Dice molesta

B: O sea es por eso, sabías perfectamente cuál era mi condición- respiro, no pienso dejar que vea cuanto me duele- Marceline Abadeer, entonces veamos los términos de nuestra "situación"- vuelvo a tomar aire- Si más no recuerdo después que estuvimos juntas aquí mismo en tú departamento tú pediste que fuera solo sexo

M: no fue así…- la interrumpo

B: la síntesis de todas tus palabras bonitas, fue eso; a lo cual yo acepte… Luego tú cambiaste las condiciones, según tú me amas…

M: Claro te amo pero…

B: pero ya no soportas que yo siga con mi esposo - al mirarla me doy cuenta que esa es la realidad- y por eso empezaste a salir con alguien más y escogiste nada menos que a un compañero de trabajo…

M: No es fácil Bonnie, saber que estás todos los días con él y además esta Flame, que fue tú primer amor… o sea entiéndeme

B: Marceline te entiendo…- mi corazón está hecho trizas, pero tengo un gran defecto soy muy orgullosa y no lo voy a demostrar- ¿Cuándo te trasladan?

M: Desde mañana…

B: No nos veremos más… corrijo el sábado nos veremos en tú despedida, ya que eso será finalmente la parrillada en mi casa, tú despedida…

M: ¿Qué estás diciendo?...

No la dejo seguir hablando, la bese, como la primera vez en su departamento con deseo. Ya estaba todo claro, fui un pasatiempo, un rato… y yo que me había ilusionado… ¡estúpida! Gritaba mi subconsciente… Pero no se va a olvidar de mí… Marceline no rompía el contacto de nuestros labios, solo nos separamos para tomar aire, seguimos besándonos nuestras lenguas se reclamaban, comenzó a besar mi cuello, a morder yo la acariciaba, quería sentirla mía, quizás sería la última vez que estaríamos juntas… la acaricie bajo la blusa, su piel suave me enloquece, comienzo a quitar su blusa, la acerco a la pared hasta que su espalda choca con esta, levanto su falda con mis manos, acaricio sus muslos beso su cuello, sus senos, su ombligo… me meto bajo su falda, coloco su pierna izquierda en mi hombro y comienzo a saborearla, sus gemidos cada vez eran más altos, se aferraba a mi pelo, mordí, lamí, besé e introduje mis dedos en ellas, quería que se sintiera mía, que no olvidara lo que estaba pasando, comenzó a decir mi nombre y que no parara, no me detuve, seguí así hasta que su grito fue descomunal, pero no me quedaría solo con eso, bajo su pierna de mi hombro y la vuelvo a estimular con mis manos, me acerco a su rostro como si la fuera a besar en los labios, los cuales solo roce, mi objetivo era otro, sus senos, los bese mordí, sus gemidos nuevamente aparecieron

M: por… favor… Bonnie…

No me detuve seguí en lo que estaba, con mis dedos dentro de ella, mi boca en su seno derecho y mi otra mano preocupándose del seno izquierdo…

B: eres realmente deliciosa…-

M: por… favor… yo también quiero tocarte- suplicaba

B: aún no, déjate llevar, deja ver cómo te corres para mí y por mí, eres mía…

M: ¡Bonnie te amo!- y se desploma en mis brazos, la tomo tal como si fuera una princesa y la llevo a su dormitorio, va con los ojos cerrados, se quedó dormida

B: Srta. Abadeer, creo que está cansada, la dejare descansar- la beso en su frente y me voy…

Al salir de ese departamento, mi corazón se rompió, por segunda vez me hacían añicos el corazón, lloro como hace mucho no lo hacía, salgo del edificio y voy a mi casa, finalmente quien siempre estará conmigo es Gumbal. Soy lo peor lo sé, no tengo justificación…

 _Perspectiva de Marceline_

 _Abro los ojos, estoy en mi cama, ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está mi Bonnie?...busco algo con que cubrirme, debe estar en la cocina o en el baño… La busco por todo el departamento no está… Suena mi celular… debe ser ella_

 _M: Aló- no era mi Bonnie era Andrés_

 _A: Hola Marcie, llamaba para desearte buenas noches_

 _M: ehhh gracias- que incomodo hace unos días nos besamos, o sea era lo justo, Bonnie esta con Gumbal y conmigo, yo estaría con ella y Andrés, pero siento que la estoy traicionando._

 _A: y para mi algún beso de buenas noches…?_

 _M: Andrés lo siento no puedo, disculpa, pero yo tengo pareja y tengo que tratar que me perdone…_

 _A: Pero Marcie, yo te gusto y tú a mí, nadie se tiene porque enterar-_

 _M: Ya lo sabe, no vuelvas a llamar- corto la llamada_

 _Empiezo a recordar lo que paso, la conversación y como me hizo el amor, pienso fue solo un beso, no es tan grave_

 _-pero ella no lo sabe- dice mi subconsciente- además le acabas de hacer lo mismo que Flame le hizo_

 _¡Mierda!, eso es verdad, tengo que verla ahora, explicar lo que paso, decir que la amo, pero que estaba confundida…_

 _-no fue capaz de perdonar a Flame, siendo que la amaba ¿Por qué a ti te debería perdonar?- mi Subconsciente está sentada de brazos cruzados_

 _No, no, no, ella y los niños lo son todo… ¿Que hice, porque lo hice? Tomo mi celular y marco su número, "amor contesta, por favor contesta", me envía al buzón de voz, lo intento que 5-10-15-50 veces nada no contesta, veo el reloj son las 9 de la noche, me visto y voy a su casa, me va a querer matar, pero no puedo soportar perderla._


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Estaba en casa, tenía mucha tristeza, no lo podía disimular, cuando llegue los niños terminaban sus deberes junto a Gumbal, al ver la escena me doy cuenta que soy una real idiota, no tendría que pedir ni añorar nada más. Si soy franca creo que jamás ha olvidado a su ex, pero al igual que yo se enfocó en la familia que deseábamos formar…

G: ya niños un beso a la mamá, se van a lavar las manos, la cara, los dientes y subo a contarles un cuento para que duerman- definitivamente es el padre perfecto.

Flor: Buenas noches mami – me da un beso en la mejilla

Max: Buenas noches mamita- me besa la otra mejilla

Suben, definitivamente yo debería enamorarme de Gumbal, seria completamente feliz… Gumbal me observa…

G: Dulce princesa ¿qué pasa?, tienes una carita triste ¿mal día en la oficina?

B: No, tuve un buen día, solo que trasladaran a Marceline a otra sucursal- me abraza

G: estas así por tu amiga, pero se pondrán seguir viendo- me abraza, si supieras que no es solo eso, que ella al igual que Flame me engaño con un hombre y solo por casualidad me entere- ya voy con los niños, recuerda que también tienes a Flame y ella está más cerca

¿Que fue eso? ¿Una señal?

Como él sábado me toca trabajar, mañana iré a realizar las compras para la parrillada, así que estoy haciendo la lista, en eso se me ocurre llamar a Simón

S: Aló

B: Simón, hola soy Bonnie

S: Bonnie que sorpresa ¿Qué ocurre?

B: estoy haciendo la lista para las cosas del sábado y no sé mucho de licores quería que me dijeras las marcas que debo comprar- y así fue nuestra conversación, hablamos de trabajo, de algunos detalles de la parrillada en eso el teléfono da un pitido otra llamada

B: espera no cuelgues- miro la pantalla es Marceline, lo ignoro ya está todo claro no debo hablar con ella- Ya te tengo que dejar, tengo la lista cualquier cosa te llamo por si tengo alguna duda…

S: bueno, descansa nos vemos el sábado

En eso abren la puerta de la cocina era Flame. ¿Qué hace acá?, al parecer me leyó el pensamiento

F: hola, Gumbal me llamo, me dijo que trasladan a Marceline y que eso te puso triste- me miro detalladamente, esquive su mirada, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado ella es quien mejor me conoce, se acerca a mí, me levanta la cara- no es solo eso ¿verdad?

B: eso no te importa- digo desafiante

F: te conozco, ¿qué te hizo?

Suena el timbre de la casa, ¿quién podrá ser a esta hora? Son más de las 9 de la noche, Gumbal baja y va a ver quién es… siento que se cierra la puerta de entrada y que Gumbal vuelve a subir las escaleras, no preste mayor atención

F: Bonnie, mi Bonnie ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hizo? esa cara la vi alguna vez tiempo atrás- claro cuando ella me engaño

B: Flame no pasa nada.

F: Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que ella te acaba de lastimar- me abraza yo respondo ese abrazo, no soporto más y comienzo a llorar en silencio Flame me acaricia el cabello… se siente cálido ese abrazo, se siente como antes…

Cuando siento que alguien me arrebata de los brazos de Flame, unos ojos rojos me observan, esos ojos me dicen que está molesta, que esta dolida, pero por sobre todo está sufriendo, ¿qué paso? Andrés tendrá algo que ver… que le pasa, hace un rato no estaba así…

B: Marceline, ¿Qué haces acá?- me abraza fuerte, muy fuerte que casi me lastima

M: la pregunta es ¿qué hace ella acá?- mira a Flame

F: Eso no te importa- se acerca a Marceline- te advierto la lástimas y te vas a arrepentir- sonríe y me cambia su mirada hacia mí- Bonnie cualquier cosa me llamas, te quiero…- se retira de la cocina

Veo como cierra la puerta de la cocina… al escuchar cuando cierra, me doy cuenta de algo, Marceline se encuentra en mi casa, donde está mi esposo, mis hijos y estoy segura que no viene a tomar un té… rayos como diablos pensó en venir.

Me suelto de su abrazo la miro fijamente, espero que no se note que llore, aunque debo tener mis ojos rojos…

M: ¿Qué hacías en los brazos de ella? Sabes que no la soporto- está enojada, es muy cara dura

B: no tengo porque justificar lo que haga o no, el tema es ¿qué haces tú acá?

M: no me contestaste el celular

B: no quiero hablar contigo, ¿te das cuenta dónde estamos?, mi esposo y mis hijos están en el segundo piso

M: o sea así termina todo…- mierda quiere aclarar las cosas, pero no es el lugar, piensa Bonnibel ¿qué hago?

B: espera un momento

Subo al segundo piso Gumbal me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

B: Gumbal, Marceline acaba de terminar con su pareja y está mal, ¿te molestaría si salgo un rato?

G: es tarde, Bonnie

B: por favor- pongo mi carita de suplica

G: bueno pero vuelve temprano y no bebas

B: te prometo que no beberé, además creo que lo mejor es ir a su departamento está sola y así no vamos a ningún bar

G: me avisas a qué hora te vienes

B: si mi amor- me acerco y le doy un casto beso en los labios

Bajo, tomo una chaqueta y voy a la cocina, Marceline está sentada, no logro descifrar su cara pero sus ojos están vidriosos.

B: ven- la tomo de la mano y salgo

No me pregunto dónde íbamos, ni nada la veo de reojo y están cayendo lagrimas por sus mejillas, algo muy malo tuvo que hacer Andrés… o llorara por otro motivo, será ¿por mí?, -jaja dice mi subconsciente- está haciendo exactamente lo que hizo Flame, se está encamando con otro mientras te juraba amor- muevo mi cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, ahora es diferente yo también estoy con Gumbal, pero no niego que me duele mucho.

Pasa un taxi, lo detengo, ella sube y yo también, digo la dirección del edificio de Marceline. Ya dentro del taxi la abrazo, está llorando en silencio y mucho, no soporto verla así… acaricio su espalda, beso su cabello, pasaron que 15 minutos y llegamos a su edificio

B: llegamos- pago la carrera abro la puerta y tiendo la mano a Marceline- ¿quieres que suba?

M:…..- solo asiente

Llegamos al sexto piso, que pasa con ella, está llorando desde que estaba en la cocina de mi casa, ella no es así, siempre es fuerte, ¿quizás algún problema con Finn por Ash? Entramos y ya no soporto la tensión, no soporto verla así, levanto su cara, esta mojada por las lágrimas…

B: Marceline… ¿qué ocurre?, ¿paso algo con Ash? – Niega con la cabeza- ¿Andrés te hizo algo?

Me abraza, me empieza a besar la cara el cuello, busca mis labios, respondo el beso

M: Bonnie… te… amo… mucho- esto lo decía entre sollozos- Con Andrés no pasó nada, solo fue un beso, no me acosté con él…

Me solté de su abrazo y sus besos.

B: No me tienes que dar explicaciones, solo cuídate… a mí no me tienes que explicar nada, puedes hacer lo que quieras- mi orgullo habla- mírame, entiendo que quieras estar con alguien más, eres hermosa, simpática, agradable- uff decir todas las cualidades de mi Marceline sería interminable- debes buscar alguien en quien confíes, que cuide de ti y de Ash, y si tú consideras que Andrés es el indicado, bien por ti…

M: ¡Basta! Deja de decir tantas tonterías juntas- ahora me miraba- ¿sabes porque estoy llorando?, estoy a un paso de perderte… Te amo Bonnie, más de lo que imaginas…- todo esto lo dice gritando y con rabia

B: Me amas tanto, que decidiste estar con Andrés… Créeme no es la primera vez que escucho algo así- digo esto enojada, es lo mismo que hizo Flame

M: No me compares con Flame, yo no soy ella- me toma los brazos y me obliga a mirarla- Bonnie yo no me acosté con Andrés, no tuve sexo con él… desde que estamos juntas soy solo tuya, fue un puto beso...- cambia su cara- no creo que tú puedas decir lo mismo

Fue como si me hubiera abofeteado, tiene razón yo no puedo decir lo mismo… está claro no podemos seguir con esto, ella tiene toda la razón de desconfiar de mí, no puedo exigir que sea solo mía cuando yo no soy de ella totalmente. Siempre tendremos este problema.

Ahora soy yo la que empieza a llorar, tengo que salir de ahí, camino hacia la puerta. Ella es más rápida que yo, se coloca frente a la puerta

M: esta vez no te escaparas- su mirada cambio, se volvió oscura

Me abraza, nuevamente me besa, muevo mi cara

M: Bonnie bésame

B: Marcie no te das cuenta que esto no puede seguir… esto será un círculo vicioso y solo nos lastimaremos

M: Me lástima más no tenerte o sentir que te puedo perder, aunque estemos toda la vida escondidas de tu marido, no me iré de tú lado, no sabes lo importante que eres tú y los niños para mí.

Que estoy haciendo, soy una egoísta… Debería salir de ahí y dar todo por terminado, pero no puedo la amo, la necesito… pero soy una cobarde…

B: Te amo mi Marceline, te amo, te amo, te amo- esto se transformó en un susurro que apago con sus besos.

Hicimos el amor varias veces, me quede casi toda la noche, no pensé en Gumbal, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, la quiero conmigo.

Hablamos sobre su nuevo trabajo, que estaríamos alejadas, quedamos en ver nuestros horarios para poder vernos. Como su nuevo trabajo queda lejos tendrá algunos problemas con Ash por la escuela, le dije que pensara en cambiarlo de escuela, donde están mis hijos, así yo también la podría apoyar. Tiene planes de comprar una casa para dejar de pagar una renta.

Antes que amaneciera llame un taxi y me fui a casa…

Gumbal estaba dormido, me cambie de ropa, me puse un buzo, baje a la cocina y comencé a preparar el desayuno. Cuando baja Gumbal y me vé… me da un beso de buenos días…

G: no te sentí cuando llegaste. ¿Todo bien con Marceline?

B: Si quedo más tranquila

G: hoy nos vamos a las 6 con Gunther, ya hablaste con Flame para que mañana vea a los niños mientras vas al trabajo

B: no es necesario, Marcie se vendrá hoy en la noche con Ash, ella se quedara con los 3 niños

G: bueno, el domingo llegare temprano. Bonnie vienes 2 guardias en total

B: estás exagerando- tan sobreprotector

G: tienen instrucciones que si algún tipo se acerca a ti, lo saquen a patadas y Flame quizás también se quede mañana en la noche

B: eh… no es necesario, que Flame se quede, Marceline estará conmigo

G: Flame te cuidara mejor…

Ops me huele a que tendré otro problema con mi Marceline, bueno el resto del día paso casi con normalidad, fui al supermercado compre todo lo necesario para la parrillada… durante el día hable con Marceline, quedo de llegar a casa a las 5:30…

En casa Gumbal estaba nervioso, es la primera vez que nos separamos desde que nos casamos. Estaba Gunther, Flame y los niños, cuando suena el timbre, Flor me acompaña

Flor: Tía Marcie… ¡Ash!... Máx llego nuestro hermanito

Max, sale corriendo, abraza a Marceline y Ash… Con Marceline nos miramos.

M: Flor, toma aquí tienen nuevos juegos y un control más para que no peleen…

La abrazo, susurro a su oído- "te amo".

Vamos a la cocina, saluda a todos, aunque con Flame fue más frío su saludo. Llego la hora en que Gumbal y Gunther se van, ambos se despiden de nosotros, pero Gunther al despedirse de Flame solo la beso en la mejilla, en cambio Gumbal me beso como si no hubiera un mañana, me sentí mal, estaba Marceline que incómodo.

Bueno, estábamos las 3 solas en mi casa… no tengo que describir que el aire se cortaba con una navaja… Flame y Marceline me miraban ambas, como preguntándose con quien me quedaba, mi elección era clara. Me acerco a Marceline y la beso frente a Flame, esto la sorprende

B: Flame, quieres tomar algo, mientras hablamos los últimos detalles de mañana

F: si, un whisky - estaba roja, enojada es decir poco, pero como siempre conserva la compostura

B: Amor, ¿quieres algo? – mirando a Marceline

M: Si, yo quiero una cerveza- estaba feliz

Voy a buscar ambas bebidas, trato de escuchar pero al parecer no están hablando…

Vemos los detalles, me sorprendió saber que no solo vienen guardias, además viene un parrillero, un garzón y un barman… Flame piensa en todo… luego de 4 whisky por parte de Flame y 4 cervezas para Marceline, debe ir al baño, en eso Flame se despide, la voy a dejar a la puerta. Parece que las cervezas se subieron a la cabeza de Marceline ya que cerró la puerta más fuerte de lo normal.

Salgo con Flame, ya que debo colocar seguro a la puerta de calle, cuando estábamos fuera, Flame se da vuelta y me abraza.

F: lo siento

B: ¿por qué?

F: por esto- me abraza y me besa, su lengua busca la mía, la alejo de mí

B: no vuelvas a hacer eso

F: nos vemos mañana

Pero debo reconocer que esta vez no me desagrado su beso, vuelvo a la casa… busco a Marceline con la mirada, no la encuentro, quizás en la cocina, no está, voy donde están los niños y ella ya les puso pijama a los 3 y les está contando un cuento… se ríen a carcajadas… Marceline no solo narra, además actúa… Mi hija ríe me ve y dice

Flor: Mami, tía Marceline es tan divertida como tú, cuando tú salgas ella podría ser también nuestra mamá y tú la de Ash…

Marceline la abraza, besa a cada niño, les da las buenas noches… yo me acerco a ellos también los besos, los abrazo y les deseo las buenas noches. Miro a Marceline

B: Vamos…-

M: ¿dónde me llevas?- lo dice con picardía

B: a dormir, yo trabajo mañana

M: mmm y si no vas… te quedas con nosotros

B: sabes que no me gusta faltar

M: tengo toda la noche para convencerte…

Y así fue, estuvimos toda la noche juntas, no me dio respiro ni tregua, me dijo que era su venganza por no permitir que me tocara en su departamento… hicimos el amor muchas veces, es deliciosa, es fascinante… ya estaba de claro cuando le digo:

B: Marcie tengo turno en un rato más… déjame dormir, además en la noche debo estar despierta para la parrillada…

M: no quiero, te amo y no me canso de ti- y de nuevo hicimos el amor…

Finalmente me dormí y cuando me desperté era casi las 4 de la tarde y yo entraba al trabajo a las 12… ohhh Marceline… fue su culpa, me río, bueno si cada vez que falte será por una noche como como la anterior, renuncio mañana mismo.

Bajo y están los niños contestos, Ash me dice que como la Mami Bonnie estaba dormida, la mami Marcie preparo sus platillos favoritos… me sirven almuerzo, cuando termino de comer me da un beso, claro que los niños no nos ven.

M: es hora que yo duerma, me despiertas más tarde…

Me sonreí, tiene razón, es hora que ella descanse…

La deje descansar toda la tarde, los niños jugaron toda la tarde… Así fue mi día sábado, perfecto.

A las 7 de la tarde aparece Flame junto al parrillero, un barman, un garzón y 2 guardias. Se nota el don de mando que posee, no duda en dar órdenes, parece que ella es la dueña de casa y no yo.

F: ¿y Marceline?

B: está dormida- quedo embobada al mirar cómo se vistió, lleva unos jeans que resaltan sus caderas, una polera roja con un escote de infarto. Se da cuenta de mi mirada y sonríe.

Los niños aparecen, saludan a Flame, incluso Ash la abraza en ese momento aparece Marceline, al ver la escena se molesta, pero al igual que yo no puede evitar mirar a Flame, no me molesta que la vea, pero me empiezo a cuestionar. Flame y Marceline son bellas, tienen un cuerpo que cualquier veintiañera envidiaría, ambas son inteligentes, elegantes y femeninas; por otro lado estoy yo una dueña de casa promedio, como dirían los jóvenes "sin ni un brillo"… mmmm Aquellas mujeres en mi casa deberían estar juntas; cualquiera diría que yo hago mal tercio

M: Mi Bonnie, me voy a duchar, me prestas una toalla por favor.

Dejamos a Flame sola, los niños juegan en la habitación de Flor

M: se ve bastante bien Flame

B: Si, siempre ha sido guapa - al ver su cara comprendo que no le gusto mi comentario- pero prefiero a quien estoy mirando ahora

Ya en el dormitorio la beso, entrego la toalla y se va a la ducha. Muero de ganas de entrar con ella, pero están los niños despiertos y Flame está abajo.

Ordeno el dormitorio, voy donde los niños, se encuentran jugando, si hasta parecen hermanos.

Siento el timbre desde el segundo piso, bajo y Flame abre la puerta, saluda a una chica que no conozco, me mira

F: es la niñera de esta noche

B: no era necesario, Marceline y yo nos turnaríamos para cuidar a los niños….- me interrumpe

F: esta noche es para que la disfrutes y no la olvides…- mira la escalera- siempre mereciste que te tratara como princesa y ahora puedo hacerlo.

Escucho paso en la escalera.

M: Gracias, Flame, pero ella ya tiene su príncipe y soy yo…- se acerca y me abraza

B:…. – quedo sin palabras, dos mujeres bellas, que bellas, hermosas tratan de llamar mi atención, si eso no hace que el ego de cualquiera suba, no sé qué lo haría.

F: Aprovecha - me mira con ¿deseo?- ahora chicas comienza nuestra actuación, debemos aparentar que somos grandes amigas. Aunque tú y yo- mira a Marceline- nos queramos sacar los ojos.

M: Amor, ve a la ducha, te debes arreglar, quiero que estés muy bella- toma mi mano, subimos…

Cuando entramos a la habitación cierra la puerta tras de mí, me empuja contra la puerta. Su cuerpo está pegado al mío, me besa las mejillas, los labios, el cuello, los hombros..

M: Me encantas…- susurra en mi oído

B: mmmmmm…- no podía decir más, me enloquece, cuando me toca, me abraza, me habla, esta mujer, mi mujer me enloquece

M: Recuerda, eres mía... quien quiera acercarse a ti primero debe pasar sobre mi cadáver – su mirada está llena de deseo- ni Flame ni nadie nos separara.

B: Marcie… mi Marcie… ya llegaran los chicos del call

M: verdad, es hora que nos duchemos

B: tú ya te diste una ducha

M: pero ahora lo voy a hacer contigo- su mirada está llena de deseo- creo que será mucho más entretenido

Nos duchamos juntas, eso, entre otras cosas, al salir nos vestimos, Marceline se veía bellísima. Estoy segura que esta noche robara varias miradas.

Cuando bajamos Flame me mira dolida, pero evita demostrar mucho, en cambio mi Marceline tiene una sonrisa triunfal.

Al rato comienzan a llegar nuestros compañeros aparece Andrés, Simón, Lumpy entre varios más, en casa tendríamos casi 40 personas.

Lumpy me ve y ríe…

L: Marceline, me llamo y me dijo que estuviste hasta muy tarde preparando las cosas para hoy- me sonrojo, la verdad no fue precisamente por eso

B: Si, me dormí después que amaneció- digo en tono de disculpa

L: Tranquila, te ingrese un permiso especial- me guiño un ojo

Presente a Flame como una amiga y vecina, mis compañeros de trabajo la devoraban con la mirada, aunque en realidad no sabían si mirar a Marceline o a Flame. La parrillada iba de lo más bien, muchos me miraban perspicaces, no sabía él porque, comenzaron las típicas historias de trabajo, locuras realizadas en las oficinas y fuera de ellas; pero de un momento a otro la conversación se centra en mí.

L: Bonnie – tenía varias copas en el cuerpo- ¿Para que trabajas? Mírate tienes todo lo que cualquiera quisiera..

B: Quise trabajar ya que tengo mucho tiempo libre – me avergüenza decir esto, la mayoría de mis compañeros de trabajo lo hacen ya que son el sostén de sus familias.

Andrés está desplegando todo su potencial de metrosexual, claro que Flame no lo toma mucho en cuenta

L: Tú esposo ¿tendrá algún hermano? Para que me mantenga y trabajar solo por gusto- sus palabras estaban llenas de ironía y sarcasmo- total ser duela de casa no tiene ninguna ciencia y no necesitas un título universitario.

Me dolió ese comentario, no encontré palabras para responder… pero Flame fue quien hablo

F: No hables si no tienes idea- estaba enojada- No sabes todos los sacrificios que ha hecho para tener a su familia, dejo su carrera de lado siendo la mejor de su generación…

L: en serio ¿estudiaste?- me mira directamente

B: Si, me titule

F: Si se tituló con honores, para que te enteres ella es Abogada.

Cuando Flame dijo esto todos quedaron atónitos incluso Marceline. Es verdad me titule de Derecho con Honores, fui la mejor de mi generación, se supone que mi futuro seria prometedor, tuve excelentes ofertas laborales, tanto gubernamentales como de privados, pero le debía tiempo a Gumbal y a la familia que queríamos formar, por eso deseche todas las oportunidades que tuve.

M: ¿en serio eres abogada?

B: Si, aunque nunca ejercí…

Andrés realiza un comentario muy desatinado

A: Para que ser abogada, si es más fácil ser concubina

Antes que pudiera detenerla Marceline lo tomo de la camisa, lo miraba con furia

M: Pídele disculpas imbécil- en sus ojos se veía un odio que no había percibido antes, ni con Flame reacciona así

A: fue solo un chiste- aunque miraba perplejo a Marceline, quien reacciono sin medir, ni pensar en la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor

Se acerca uno de los guardias y le pregunta a Marceline si está todo bien, a lo cual ella contesta que sí… después de esto Lumpy se vuelve a acercar a mí

L: La última duda, si yo fuera tú estaría todo el día en el Gym para mantenerme bella para mi hombre- definitivamente se había ido de copas

Flame se acercó a mí, me abraza, sonríe a Lumpy con cara de querer asesinarla

F: ¿tú eres estúpida a ratos o las 24 horas?

En ese momento se acercó Marceline, quien disimuladamente aleja a Flame de mí

F: Bonnie no solo dejo su carrera de lado, también estuvo en diferentes tratamientos para tener a sus hijos, por eso subió un poco de peso pero sigue muy buena- gracias a este último comentario Marceline la ve con cara de pocos amigos y Simón tuvo la mejor idea de la noche

Simón: Ahora Karaoke… - y empezaron a cantar…

Por suerte se cambió el tema, yo estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, a esta altura del partido, casi ni me molestan, pero al parecer a Flame y a Marceline si.

Voy a la cocina a buscar vasos, aunque en realidad es la excusa para salir, me sigue Marceline.

M: Bonnie, no prestes atención a esos comentarios estúpidos

B: Mi Marceline, ese tipo de comentarios ya casi ni molestan, los vengo escuchando desde hace mucho tiempo

M: ¿has pensado en retomar los estudios o ejercer?

B: Si, pero siempre he tenido trabas por parte de Gumbal, como sabes es muy celoso, por esto me pidió que yo me quedara en casa y acepte.- aparece Flame

F: Marceline, es así, Gumbal nunca quizo que trabajara, recuerdo que en algún momento quizó que dejara la universidad. Tú no conociste a Bonnie, pero antes de los tratamientos de fertilidad, era una belleza, aun lo es aunque tú no lo creas - me mira directamente, busca algo en su cartera y saca un álbum de fotografías

F: te voy a mostrar mi más grande tesoro- entrega el álbum a Marceline. Eran fotos nuestras abrazadas, otras mías estudiando, algunas fotos con mi familia, de mi graduación, el día de la titulación, de mis embarazos, en la clínica del nacimiento de mis hijos, tenía muchas fotos de todos estos años… me mira

F: Te dije que siempre he estado pendiente de ti.- me mira y en esa mirada hay mucha nostalgia

M: esas fotos son tú pasado, ahora tenemos que formarnos un futuro juntas y con los niños.

No sabía que hacer por un lado estaba Flame, quien al parecer ha estado pendiente de mí por todos estos años y Marceline quien es mi presente y ojala mi futuro.

 _Perspectiva de Flame_

 _Cuando salgo de la cocina, mi corazón late muy rápido, los celos me están quemando, pero debo controlarme, si quiero recuperarla debo ser paciente…._

 _A pesar que están cantando a todo pulmón escucha la reja cuando me acerco a mirar quien podrá ser, veo a Gumbal y a Gunther entrando…_

 _¡Mierda! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar pescando- pienso_

 _Busco a Bonnie, para evitar alguna situación comprometedora, por suerte la encuentro cantando… llamo su atención con un gesto, se acerca_

 _F: Bonnie, Gumbal volvió está en el comedor… ve éntrenlo, yo saco las cosas de Marceline de tu habitación y las dejo en el cuarto de huéspedes- me observa agradecida y se va al comedor_

 _En mi camino a la habitación de Bonnie me encuentro con Marceline, la tomo del brazo_

 _F: llego Gumbal, así que ahora deja de ser posesiva con mi Bonnie…_

 _M: No es tuya, soy yo la que esta con ella ahora_

 _F: los de ustedes es pasajero, al igual que Gumbal- la dejo sola_

 _Voy al cuarto y desaparezco los rastros de que Marceline estuvo ahí. Debo reconocer que realizar esto fue un acto masoquista… pero primero es el bienestar de mi Bonnie. Después de dejar todo listo bajo y escucho una conversación entre Gumbal y la estúpida de Lumpy…. Para mi sorpresa se terminaron besando…_

 _-Que interesante- pienso- Lumpy es la ex novia de Gumbal, creo que llego la oportunidad de deshacerme de él, pero debo pensarlo muy bien_

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios…**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Solange Rodriguez**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ya chicas un nuevo capítulo… espero lo disfruten**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen bla-bla-bla**

Capítulo 12

Perspectiva de Gumbal

Observo por el ventanal de mi oficina, recordando lo vivido el fin de semana, hace mucho no veía a Lumpy, creí que ya estaba fuera de mi corazón, pero no es así, el verla me removió todo el cariño que sentía por ella, incluida la rabia de cuando se acabó nuestro noviazgo.

Flash Back

Llego a casa, me recibe Bonnibel, me da un beso… se ve radiante desde que comenzó a trabajar está mucho más alegre. Lo raro es que habla muy poco de sus compañeros de trabajo, exceptuando a Marceline, aunque de saber que su jefa era Lumpy, Mi Lumpy Space la hubiera obligado a renunciar. Pero ahora que hago, me dejo su número, quiero y deseo volver a verla… Bonnie no es tan lista, no se dará cuenta si salgo con ella.

Perspectiva de Flame

Qué fin de semana más extraño, siento que el universo me está dando una gran oportunidad:

*Gunther me pidió el divorcio

*Gumbal se re encontró con su ex

*Marceline, es cosa de tiempo y ya no estará

Voy a hablar con Bonnie para que ella vea el tema de mi divorcio. Quizás así la convenza y retome su carrera.

Suena mi anexo, es mi secretaria, me informa que llego la persona que cite.

A mi oficina ingresa un tipo de unos 40 años, cabello corto, rasgos duros, mirada indescifrable, él es un detective privado. Lo acabo de contratar seguirá a Gumbal en primera instancia, para preparar todo y en el momento preciso hacer que Bonnie se desilusione de él. Mientras dejare que disfrute con Marceline.

"Estás completamente Psico" me dice mi subconsciente, y tiene razón, pero por ella, por mi Bonnie soy capaz de todo. La amo, lamentablemente me di cuenta tarde, estoy segura que estamos hecha la una para la otra. Pero debo ser paciente.

Perspectiva de Bonnie

Como pasa el tiempo… ufff… estamos próximas a cumplir 6 meses con Marceline, estoy en las nubes, los niños la adoran, Ash y Max son compañeros de curso, generalmente yo voy por los niños, luego Marceline pasa por casa… estamos cada vez mejor, Mi Marceline quiere que retome mis estudios, que haga algún curso o comience a ejercer mi carrera.

Flame hablo conmigo y me dijo que para empezar viera el tema de su divorcio… esto lo comente con Marceline y estuvo de acuerdo pero que no me reúna con Flame a solas.

Así que compre algunos libros para actualizar mis conocimientos y poder asesorar bien a Flame.

Gumbal está distante, según él tiene mucho trabajo, la verdad no me complica, ya que tengo más tiempo para los niños y Marceline.

En el call las cosas siguen normales, aunque ahora que no está Marceline salgo a descanso con Simón.

Un viernes al salir del trabajo me encuentro con la sorpresa que esta Flame y Marceline juntas, si bien no son las mejores amigas han aprendido a soportarse. Ambas están serias.

M: Amor, Bonnie, vas a ir con Flame- la miro extrañada- yo me quedo con nuestros niños- dirige su mirada a Flame- la tocas o intentas algo te desfiguro.

F: tranquila – que raro ver que hablen así.

Marceline me besa ¿qué pasa?, estamos en la calle varios de mis compañeros nos observaron con la boca abierta. Pffff será para el próximo turno me van a interrogar

F: ya mucho amor que yo me pongo celosa- dice riendo

M: estas advertida- mira seriamente a Flame

F: ok, vamos Bonnie

Sigo a Flame hasta su auto, esta situación es más rara que perro con 7 cabezas, pero la seguí. Subí a su auto, a Flame le encantan los lujos y se nota en su Audi… no me hablo durante todo el camino, se estaciona fuera de la casa en la playa que tenemos con Gumbal.

"qué raro"- pensé- ¿Por qué estamos acá?, si Gumbal viajo a Concepción por temas de trabajo.

Flame baja me abre la puerta, cuando baje me mira y me dice

F: Bonnie, por favor tranquila- baja su mirada- lo que vas a ver no es primera vez que te ocurre- o sea ya imagino a lo que venimos.

Entro a la casa y sin pensarlo voy directamente al dormitorio… y ohhhh sorpresa Gumbal esta con otra mujer… cuando miro con mayor detenimiento veo que es Lumpy… eso si no lo esperaba.

Abro fuerte la puerta, cosa que se den cuenta que no están solos.

Gumbal me ve directamente a los ojos, yo a Lumpy le veo la espalda. Los ojos de Gumbal demuestras preocupación y miedo.

B: los espero en el comedor, hablaremos los 3

Cuando salgo de la habitación analizo mis sentimientos ¿Qué siento? Rabia, decepción… ufff, pero principalmente alivio.

Flame me observa, como tratando de adivinar mi reacción, le sonrió para que se tranquilice.

Aparece Gumbal enojado.

G: ¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES ACA?- dice esto furioso, me está gritando.

B: Me bajas el tono- Flame se coloca a mi lado- Ahora veamos lo preciso, no me interesa si estás enamorado o es simplemente una calentura pasajera, pero que tengas claro No soy Estúpida- todo esto lo digo con voz firme.

Gumbal y Lumpy me observan atónitos. Prosigo hablando

B: Te das cuenta, que a pesar de todo, tenemos 2 hijos y por ellos nos llevaremos bien, pero yo no sigo contigo.

G: ¿QUE TE CREES? No tienes donde caerte muerta o crees que con el sueldo de ejecutiva vas a poder mantener tu estilo de vida. No eres nada sin mí.

B: y tú crees que me importa tu dinero o el puto estilo de vida- estoy enojada pero me controlo- si quieres pelea, la tendrás, pero te juro que perderás.

G: Me queda claro, no me amas- dice dolido- otra estaría llorando.

B: No nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos, nunca estuvimos enamorados, ninguno olvido a sus ex… y tú ya escogiste- miro a Lumpy- ten cuidado es muy celoso y te tendrá en una jaula de cristal.

Gumbal se acerca a mi furioso pero Flame se interpone.

F: ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ya la perdiste

G: No te metas- la empuja, y él queda frente a mí, levanta su mano con clara intensión de golpearme.

Flame fue más rápida, bloquea a Gumbal y lo reduce, hay que ser estúpido para enfrentar a Flame, no sé si aún sigue practicando pero cuando estábamos juntas era DAN en PRIMER GRADO

F: la tocas y te mato- está muy molesta, mira a Lumpy- Contrólalo, nosotras nos vamos

No necesite escuchar más, salí, subí al auto al rato llego Flame

F: Bonnie…- lo interrumpo

B: Vamos a la policía, voy a hacer las cosas bien- estoy decidida, saco mi celular y llamo a Marceline, me contesta

B: Marcie, saca ropa mía y de los niños, me voy de la casa

M: Bonnie; ¿te vas conmigo?

B: si nos aceptas, yo feliz

M: por supuesto – se nota que está sonriendo

B: nos vemos, te amo.

F: Si quieres te puedes ir con los niños a uno de mis departamentos.

B: no, voy a salir de esto sola- claro necesito ayuda, pero no estoy tan desvalida como quizás lo piensa Flame y Marceline.

Vuelvo a utilizar el móvil

B: papá… hola… tengo un problema Gumbal tiene otra pareja-mi padre me escucha y contesta- sí, papi estoy bien casi me pego… tranquilo no estaba sola Flame me defendió… papá necesito mi casa, la que tenemos arrendada, me voy a vivir con los niños allá, por favor dile a la gente que arrienda que se deben ir, dale dos meses y no les cobres el arriendo, así tienen para pagar un nuevo lugar… gracias Papá te amos saludos a mamá.

Llegamos a la policía, coloco la denuncia, estamos contra el tiempo, Gumbal puede llegar a la casa y no querrá entregarme a los niños. Siento que algo cambio en mí… ahora habla la abogada que ha estado dormida. Los policías tomaron el caso. Salimos, cuando sonó mi celular es Marceline.

B: Amor, ¿qué paso?

M: ya estamos en nuestro departamento- "nuestro" que lindo, "Nuestro", comienza nuestra nueva vida.

B: Voy para allá con Flame, te amo mi Marceline, nos vemos- corto la llamada

Flame me ve dolida, estoy agradecida de ella, pero ahora estoy enamorada de Marceline.

F: Estas segura que vivirás con Marceline

B: Si, aunque viviremos como amigas, hasta que solucione mi tema con Gumbal- ufff- lo cual no será fácil

F: Piensa que a lo mejor Marceline está haciendo lo mismo que Gumbal

B: ¿Por qué dice eso?- la miro suspicazmente

F: eso lo veremos después, ahora debes enfocarte en Gumbal y terminar pronto con eso.

B: No, Flame, se clara ¿qué es lo que sabes? – ya estoy alerta, esto me huele mal

F: en la guantera hay un sobre, por favor revísalo

Mis manos tiemblan abro la guantera, el sobre es de color café, saco las fotos y veo a mi Marceline abrazada a una chica, sé que la foto es reciente ya que viste con una chaqueta que yo le obsequie, sigo mirando fotos, se están besando, veo más y más fotos siempre la misma chica y Marceline y finalmente las ultimas 3 fotos están ambas saliendo de la mano de un hotel…

¡MIERDA, SOY UNA ESTUPIDA! Sentí que mi corazón se volvió de piedra, me pesaba en el pecho, pero no llore, no lo merece, mi rostro no demostró ninguna emoción. Tomo aire, miro a Flame

B: ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

F. desde ayer- me observa de reojo- cuando supe lo de Gumbal….- suspira- lo mande a seguir, sé que no estuvo bien, pero quería tener pruebas de que no te merecía, lo mismo hice con Marceline, los investigadores privados ayer me entregaron ambas informaciones.

Voy en silencio por el resto del camino, llegamos al departamento de Marceline. Bajo con las fotos en las manos, subo por las escaleras, para pensar mis palabras. Algo está claro ya no seguirán viéndome la cara… que irónico las 3 personas que he "admirado" me fallaron. Se acabó la Bonnie sumisa, la encantadora, aquella que siempre está ahí si la necesitan…pero llego el rostro de un niño a mi mente "Ash" es un hijo más en estos meses pasa más tiempo conmigo y mis hijos que con Marceline o Finn.

Flame va a mi lado en silencio, me acerco a ella, la beso

B: gracias- llegamos al sexto piso

Marceline abre la puerta

M: Pasen- Flame y yo entramos- ¿Cómo les fue?

B: bien – la miro seriamente- ¿los niños?

M: duermen – me ve tiernamente

B: mejor… ahora explícame esto- tiro las fotos a sus manos

Su rostro cambia, al parecer no puede creer lo que ve, su rostro cae, sus ojos están llenos de preocupación.

M: lo puedo explicar- sus ojos están llorosos

B: No vengas a llorar ahora- estoy molesta, enojada pero me controlo- supongo que no había lagrimas mientras te la cogías ¿desde cuándo estas con ella?

M: dos semanas…

B: ….- suspiro- tienes claro que lo de nosotros se acabo

M: Bonnie, por favor, sabes que muero de celos al saber que estabas con Gumbal- baja la mirada- era una vía de escape… Ahora podemos estar juntas, sin Gumbal, sin nadie que se interponga entre nosotras…

Me sonrió, no puedo creer lo que escucho

B: ya pasamos por esto- estoy tranquila, más de lo que yo misma creo- Marceline Abadeer no podemos seguir juntas- trato de hablar- no me interrumpas, esto fue similar a lo que vivimos cuando estabas con Andrés, yo de ahora en adelante me preocupare de mi situación con Gumbal, pero que te quede claro entre tú y yo no existe un "nosotras" o un "nuestro"

M: Bonnie, no me hagas esto….

B: No puedes ser más caradura

M: No quiero, no puedo seguir sin ti

Mi orgullo salió a flote y decidí de ese momento en adelante comportarme como la peor de las mujeres.

B: no vengas con eso, Marceline quizás ayer u hoy temprano te estabas encamando con otra y me dices "no puedo seguir sin ti", por favor… no seguiré haciendo el papel de estúpida nunca más

M: no te entiendo

B: yo necesito estar sola, no puedo seguir con esto, tú- mirando a Marceline- sigue con lo que tengas, yo no voy a interferir, no habrá celos, no reproches, ya no hay nada. Flame- la veo directamente- Gracias por abrir mis ojos, pero esto no te hace mejor que ella, son exactamente iguales.

M: Bonnie… Ahora podríamos estar juntas, ya no está Gumbal, seriamos nosotras y los niños- lo dijo en tono de súplica, me molesto que usara a los niños

B: No metas a los niños en esto, yo seguiré pendiente de Ash y de mis hijos, pero lo que hagas tú ya no me interesa.

M: Pero Bonnie….

B: Basta…- estoy muy tranquila los cual desconcierta a Flame y a Marceline- De ahora en adelante soy yo primero, ustedes 2 pueden ser espectadoras de lo que yo hagas, pero ya no tienen un rol protagónico en mi vida.

F: Bonnie…

B: No quiero hablar con ninguna- miro a Flame y a Marceline- esta noche me quedo acá mañana nos vamos con los niños a un hotel

M: no es necesario, te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras

F: Bonnie te puedo pasar un departamento para que vivas tranquila con los niños.

M: No es necesario Flame, Bonnie es mi pareja, no la tuya

B: ajam… de hecho no soy pareja de ninguna de las 2 y no soy tan desvalida como piensan.

Me voy a la habitación de Ash y las dejo solas, cuando veo a mis 3 niños, pienso "perfecto perdí al hombre que yo consideraba perfecto, perdí a la mujer que amo, perdí todo, se viene una lucha legal por mi divorcio…" tengo que tomar varias decisiones…

Lo único claro es que los 3 niños serán mi norte y que mi corazón se tomara vacaciones de forma indefinida…

 **Espero les guste este capítulo… gracias por los mensajes**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Solange Rodriguez**


	13. Chapter 13

ES TARDE

Capítulo 13

Marceline y Flame están en un café, cualquiera que las viera diría que están de luto, pues algo así siente la pelinegra.

Perspectiva de Marceline:

F: Bueno Marceline ¿para qué me llamaste?

M: Necesito saber de ella, ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué está haciendo?, no creí decir esto, pero la única que me puede decir algo eres tú.

Han pasado 2 años desde que no me habla, somos apoderadas del mismo curso, fin de semana por medio va a buscar a Ash para que salga con ella y los niños, es mucho mejor padre que Finn, la veo casi a diario, pero no me dice nada. Ash siempre que habla de sus paseos dice que la mayoría de las veces son solo ellos 4 y en ocasiones tía Flame va con ellos, aunque la mamá Bonnie prefiere estar sola con ellos. Después que se entero de mi aventura, solo hablamos a la mañana siguiente, donde dejo claro que no quería saber más de mí, pero que no la alejaría de Ash.

Cada vez que intento acercarme a ella soy rechazada, lo merezco lo sé, pero ya no hay colores en mi vida. Quizás esto ha sentido Flame todos los años que han estado separadas.

F: Que te puedo decir, está bien, a decir verdad no es ni la mitad de lo que era…- lanza un suspiro

M:¿a qué te refieres?

F: recuerdas aquella Bonnie, dulce, que era sencilla, frágil, tímida y que era tuya por sobre cualquier cosa, esa Bonnie desapareció su orgullo tomo posesión de ella. Lo cual le ha servido para su trabajo, desde que retomo la abogacía es una de las mejores, partió con el divorcio de ella y el mío. Luego se enfoco en temas sociales (discriminación- violencia- familia etc) fundo una ONG, sin contar que da clases en la Universidad…- Sonríe nostálgica- Años que su talento estuvo guardado y este revivió con más fuerza cuando a quienes ella quiso o amo la traicionaron, no lo digo solo por ti, también Gumbal y yo.

M: Supongo que ya tiene alguien quien la cuide y mime…

F: Si, siempre voy a estar yo para ella, pero no como quisiera…

Flame me cuenta que Bonnie ha sido muy cuidadosa con su vida personal, no deja que nadie se acerque más de lo necesario, que ella (Flame) en lo personal no la ha visto con nadie, pero que corre el rumor que solo tiene amantes esporádicas y que ella es una de ellas.

F: es la única manera de estar con ella, solo cuando ella decide y quiere. No es lo que yo quiero pero prefiero eso a nada.

Me duelen esas palabras, el monstruo de los celos que vive en mi despierta, no puede ser Bonnie es mía. Desde el call que ella es solo mía…

F: y qué ha sido de ti…

M: Soy un zombi, trabajo, respiro y cuido de Ash por inercia, desde que se fue de mi departamento se destruyo mi vida, solo mi hijo me da algo de color… Nunca me había enamorado como lo estoy de ella y por una estupidez, lo he pasado muy mal, supongo que eso te tiene contenta…

F: No, si hubiera sabido como Bonnie iba a reaccionar jamás le hubiera mostrado las fotos.

M: entonces…

F: Aunque me duela admitirlo, Bonnie sigue enamorada de ti, pero ya no confía en nadie.

M: Pero tú…- me interrumpe

F: yo sé que me quiere, que soy quien sacia sus deseos, pero es solo eso. Las veces que hemos hecho el amor no es reciproco, para ella es solo un escape y contra eso no puedo hacer nada.

M: Por lo menos la tienes, yo a pesar de verla casi a diario ni me mira.

F: ¿y por qué crees que los hace?

M: No lo sé

F: te creí más lista. Aun le duele tu engaño, sabias que cuando estuvo contigo, durante meses no dejo que Gumbal la tocara, fue tuya completamente y tu torpemente la perdiste.

M: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

F: En el juicio por su divorcio salieron a flote muchas cosas de ella.

M: la extraño

F: Ella a ti también, trata de recuperarla, habla con ella, secuéstrala o que se yo… pero debes hacer algo. Quiero verla feliz y no como hasta ahora que solo finge

M:¿ Pero que pasara contigo?

F: Yo voy a estar siempre con ella, la amo, ni tú ni nadie me va alejar, pero si estoy dispuesta a compartirla o ser su "escape" de vez en cuando.

M: entonces…- pienso, la quiero a ella, da igual si ahora debo compartirla – Voy a recuperarla, lo siento Flame pero ahora intentare ser otra de sus amantes esporádicas.

Flame sonríe, eso era lo que ella esperaba.

En otro rincón de la ciudad esta Bonnie en su despacho.

B: Marcela- hablo por el intercomunicador- por favor envía las invitaciones para la celebración del cumpleaños de Simón- me acomodo en el sillón que mi padre me regalo para el despacho y pienso…

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, quién diría que mi vida cambiaria en unos cuantos años. De ser una simple dueña de casa, a tener mi propio staff de abogados trabajando para mí, una ONG a cargo… pensar que todo esto lo logré para mantenerme ocupada, por tratar de olvidarme de ella mi pelinegra.

Sonrió, para mí, la sigo viendo, aunque no hablamos, cuando voy por Ash, sigo preocupada por ella, sin que ella lo sepa, evite que Fin quisiera quitarle a Ash y lo hubiera conseguido… Flame no fue la única que mando a seguir a Marceline, pero para su suerte tiene a una idiota que la ama para que la proteja.

Podríamos haber tenido una relación muy buena, pero está claro que ni hombres ni mujeres podemos ser fieles. Ya no debo amargarme por lo que no fue. Lo bueno de todo esto, ha sido que logre salir adelante, cuando renuncie al call pensé que me costaría más, pero el universo me puso delante gente que confió en mí, partí con 2 divorcios, irónicamente uno era el mío, luego comenzaron a llegar casos más complejos. Me hice de un nombre dentro del círculo de abogados y de una reputación.

Marcela: Sra. Bonnie ya fueron despachadas las invitaciones y la reserva quedo hecha para el sábado en la tarde

B: Gracias- Estoy organizando el cumpleaños de Simón, quien se transformo en mi mejor amigo. Claro que cada vez que puede trata de convencerme que hable con Marceline… pero ese es otro tema.

Suena mi celular…

Voz en el teléfono: Quiero verte – Dice Sugerentemente

B: Hoy no puedo – la verdad no tengo ganas, soy fría al contestar

Voz en el teléfono: Pues si no vienes hoy, no seguiré saliendo contigo.

B: Pues que así sea – corto la llamada e inmediatamente bloqueo a la chica, así no recibiré ni llamadas, ni mensajes.

Soy una canalla lo sé, pero ninguno de los brazos en los cuales me he refugiado borra a mi pelinegra. Incluso Flame, que es hermosa y que sé que da todo por mí, aun así no puede contra el recuerdo de mi Marceline. ¿En qué me transformaste? No, no puedo ser injusta, soy yo la que salta de mujer en mujer tratando de olvidarla…

Sigo en mi mundo… esta semana estaré sola en casa "aprovecha de descansar" dice mi subconsciente, alejo ese pensamiento, creo que llamare a Flame y tendré unas tardes llenas de pasión. Mientras imaginaba a Flame en mis brazos, entra sin previo aviso a mi despacho una mujer, se ve molesta, dolida y con rabia.

Marcela: Sra... Perdón, le dije que no podía pasar… pero…- la interrumpo.

B: Tranquila, por favor cierra la puerta al salir y que no entre nadie- digo esto muy tranquila.

Marcela sale de mi despacho, miro a la mujer que tengo frente a mí. Me levanto, paso por el lado de la pelinegra coloco seguro a la puerta, voy hacia mi escritorio tomo asiento y la miro, es tan bella…

B: Supongo que debe haber pasado algo muy grave para que te presentes de esa forma en mi despacho- que ganas de tomarla, besarla, saber que es mía…

La pelinegra no deja de mirarme, me doy cuenta que su mirada se detiene en mi escote, me causa gracia, hace unos años mi autoestima estaba en el suelo, pero ahora la situación es diferente.

Marceline se acerca al escritorio, esta como un tigre cuando acecha a su presa. "Cuidado Marcie" ya no soy la misma…

M: Necesitamos hablar

B: podrías esperar a la tarde cuando deje a Ash en tu casa

M: No me escucharías, por eso vine hasta acá

Reduce el espacio entre nosotras, tengo clara sus intenciones, me paro de mi asiento, la tomo de los brazos y una corriente recorre mi cuerpo, no puede ser que aun tenga ese efecto sobre mí, mi intención era rechazarla, como otras veces, pero mi traicionero cuerpo la abraza, siento su aroma, su perfume, me acaricia el rostro, me besa los labios…

M: Perdóname – Con esa palabra reacciono, no puedo olvidar lo que paso, esto sería un circulo vicioso donde nos seguiremos lastimando, ya no podría confiar en ella ni ella en mí.

B: no podemos, me hiciste mucho daño- respiro- y no quiero lastimarte… no podría confiar en ti- ya esta lo dije por mucho que la ame, no estaré tranquila cuando ella no esté conmigo.

M: Me ganare tú confianza poco a poco- era casi una suplica

Nuevamente me abraza acerca sus labios a los míos, pero evito el contacto, ella comienza a besar mi cuello, mis hombros, desabrocha uno a uno los botones de mi blusa, puto cuerpo traicionero, se deja llevar por sus caricias, pero aparece mí nunca bien ponderado subconsciente "Bonnie, estas en tú despacho". Detengo a Marceline, la miro.

B: No es el lugar- acomodo mi blusa, tomo su mano y salimos del despacho.

Cuando salgo miro a Marcela

B: Suspende y reprograma todo lo de esta tarde vuelvo mañana.- llevo a Marceline al ascensor, estamos en el piso 18, presiono el nivel -1. Recuerdo cuando estaba en un ascensor con Marcie, siempre temblaba y ahora la observo, ella es la nerviosa me doy cuenta que ya no tiene la mirada de antes, esa mirada segura, llena de fuerza, esa mirada oscura que me desarmaba ¿Qué paso contigo Marcie?

Durante estos dos años la he visto más decaída, quizás la pareja de Marcie no la trata como se merece, eso no me debería importar, pero ella sigue en mí…

"¡Basta!- dice mi subconsciente – recuerda es igual a todas a Flame a Gumbal

¿Y yo no soy igual?- estos dos años he sido de lo peor, se podría decir que lo único estable para mí ha sido Flame. Se abren las puertas del ascensor, invito a Marcie a que suba a mi auto, ella se ve expectante, sube sin decir nada. Sé exactamente donde ir… parte de mi no quiere lastimarla, pero aun no logro olvidar su engaño… conduzco en silencio, llegamos al hotel, ella me observa perpleja, me estaciono y la invito a bajar.

M: ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – me ve asustada

B: lo necesito- la miro- por favor baja y hablamos.

Llámenme masoquista porque lo soy, estamos en el mismo hotel de las fotografías que me dio Flame, Marceline duda, pero finalmente baja. Cuando entramos la recepcionista me saluda "Sra. Bonnibel", la miro y le digo

B: la habitación de siempre- no suelto la mano de Marceline, la cara de mi Marcie es de desconcierto, imagino lo que debe estar pensando. Pero este hotel es el único sitio neutral donde podemos hablar ya que cualquier impulso queda reprimido.

M: Debes venir seguido para que la recepcionista te conozca el nombre- su mirada es de dolor

B: Si – es verdad vengo muy seguido, pero no por las razones que ella debe pensar- te escucho ¿de qué quieres hablar?

M: No me siento cómoda hablando aquí

B: Pues yo quiero hablar acá, de lo contrario no hablamos – se dio cuenta que no iba a cambiar de opinión

M: te extraño- la miro incrédula- estos dos años han sido una tortura.

B: pfff... quieres que piense que me has extrañado, cuando estando conmigo hacías el amor con otras- rio- eres tan especial como Flame para demostrar amor.

M: Pero tú te acuestas con Flame – Me ve con cara de reproche

B: Si es verdad, es una buena "Amiga"- soy más fría de lo que quisiera, pero no puedo, ni debo demostrar que aun me interesa, que aun me vuelve loca, que aun la amo.

M: Bonnie, dame una última oportunidad- sus ojos están lleno de anhelo, en el fondo quiero abrazarla, besarla, pero este lugar me lo impide.

B: Marceline Abadeer- me interrumpe

M: No me llames por mi nombre y apellido por favor.

B: ¿Por qué no? Si es un bello nombre – "Bonnie no coquetees"

M: Cada vez que me nombras así, ha sido para terminar conmigo

B: Buen punto… - tomo aire y sigo- Marcie no podemos seguir juntas, solo nos lastimaríamos, yo no puedo confiar en ti, ni tú en mí… ya no soy la misma

M: desde el día que saliste de mi departamento, todo se volvió gris… - suspira- comprendí lo que Flame debió sentir todos estos años, no te pido nada, solo quiero estar contigo, sácame de este estado. Dame tiempo y te demostrare que tú y solo tú eres lo más importante.

No, no puede ser ¿Dónde está mi Marcie?, aquella que era de carácter fuerte, aquella que me daba la sensación de seguridad, aquella que me protegía ¿Dónde se fue? Yo no puedo haber causado esto, quien está frente a mi no es ni la sombra de lo que era. Mientras pienso eso suena mi celular

B: Marcela, dije que nadie me molestara

Marcela: Sra. lo sé, pero llamaron de colegio de los niños es urgente que se presente.

B: ¿Paso algo?

Marcela: No dijeron nada respecto a algún accidente- adivino mis pensamientos

B: Gracias voy para allá- miro a Marcie- debemos irnos

M: pero…

B: llamaron del colegio de los niños…

M: debe ser porque me atrase en el pago de este mes…

B: en serio no te has dado cuenta que Ash tiene todo el año pagado

M: ¿Qué?

B: Luego hablamos de eso, vamos al colegio

Salimos del hotel, conduzco hacia el colegio, en la recepción veo a mis 3 niños, algo raro paso acá…

B: Buenas tarde, soy la madre de los niños, me llamaron urgente

En ese instante los 3 niños se acercan a Marcie y a mí, nos abrazan

Flor: ¿Cierto qué tú también eres mi mamá?- dice esto fuerte y mirando a Marcie

Ash: Mami, cierto que yo tengo 2 mamás- me mira a mi

Marcie me ve preocupada

B: Si niños nosotras siempre seremos sus madres- intuyo lo que puede estar pasando, espero que no sea así…, ya que el colegio se meterá en camisa de 11 varas.

Le pedí a Marcie que se quedara con los niños, ingrese sola a la oficina de la directora… era lo que imaginaba, las profesoras estaban en contra que mis niños dijeran que tenían 2 mamás, que era anti-natura la situación, que estábamos creando una confusión en los niños, la misma bazofia que han dicho en cada juicio de discriminación en los cuales he participado. Fui lo más amable que pude para tratar de explicar, pero a la gente obtusa no hay como hacerla entrar en razón.

Cuando salí de la oficina, mire a Marcie, a mis hijos… Esa es mi familia, no importa lo que paso, importa lo que viene, esas 4 personas que están frente a mí me necesitan y son lo que más amo en la vida… Si la lucha con Gumbal por el divorcio fue dura, lo que viene ahora será peor… Necesito que mi Marcie vuelva, que sea quien era… aquella que me cautivo.

B: Nos vamos a casa…

M: Me puedes dejar en mi casa con Ash

B: si vas a buscar tus cosas y te vienes con nosotros

M: Pero…

B: esa será nuestra casa

Los niños me miran felices, ellos no entienden nada, pero es cosa de horas que Finn o Gumbal se enteren que las madres de sus hijos son lesbianas…


	14. Chapter 14

ES TARDE

Chicas el penúltimo capítulo, espero les guste

Capítulo 14

Estamos con Marceline en tribunales esperando muy nerviosas, cada una está con un café en las manos, nos miramos…

M: Creo que llegamos temprano

B: Si, espero sea una de las últimas veces que estemos aquí

M: Bonnie tú eres abogada- sonríe

B: jaja, tú sabes a qué me refiero- ambas reímos

M: Lo sé, como estarán nuestros niños…

No sigo escuchando, comienzo a recordar lo que han sido estos 6 años… Nos han hecho la vida de cuadritos. Cuando Gumbal y Finn se enteraron que Marcie y yo somos lesbianas, contrataron abogados para quitarnos la tuición de los niños, pero yo no iba a permitir de destruyeran nuestra familia.

M: Bonnie ¿me escuchas?

B: La verdad es que no, estaba recordando como inicio todo.

M: Han pasado casi 9 años desde que nos conocimos

B: 8 años, 6 meses; pero más en los últimos 6 años… - me sonrió con nostalgia y pesar

M: si nos ha pasado casi de todo- se ríe- pero volvería a repetir todo de nuevo

Me rio, la verdad yo no, trataría de evitar muchas cosas, momentos en que ninguna tenía esperanzas…

*Bonnie comienza a recordar

Cuando íbamos en el auto, trate de explicar a Marcie lo que ocurrió en la oficina de la directora, no sé si Marcie tiene poderes mentales o cuando yo hablaba aparecían subtítulos ya que comprendió todo a la perfección. Llegamos a su casa, saco ropa de Ash y ella, cuando volvió al auto le pedí que ella manejara, yo debía hablar con Flame.

B: Flame hola

F: Bonnie te gusto mi sorpresa- siempre pensó en mí antes que en ella.

B: Si gracias, aunque me debes una explicación- tomo aire- Necesito un favor, la verdad quiero contratar PPI (Protección Persona Importante).

F: ¿Qué Paso?

B: Ocurrió…- le explico la situación.

Quizás muchos pensaran que exagere pero debía proteger a mi mujer y a mis hijos… Gumbal con el divorcio se comportó como macho herido, cada vez que tenía visita con los niños hablaba pestes de mí, que yo era una cualquiera, que tendría otro hombre y nuevos hijos, que dejaría de quererlos a ellos, pero al parecer no crie tan mal a los niños ya que nunca le creyeron y muchas veces Flor le dijo que ya tenían otro hermano y otra mamá, pero Gumbal no lo asocio nunca a que Marceline y yo fuéramos parejas. Varias veces quizo que volviéramos "por la familia" no sé cómo Gumbal y Finn se conocieron, pero entre ellos dos se potenciaron, a pesar que cada uno de ellos tenían pareja nos querían quitar a los niños, Finn hostigaba a Marcie, cada vez que salía con Ash, el niño llegaba llorando, mando a seguir a Marceline para poder demandarla y quitarle la tuición, pero el muy idiota (sin saber) fue a mi firma de abogados para que alguno de mis chicos viera su caso. Tengo la costumbre de revisar cada caso que llega es mucho trabajo, pero así es como cada caso ha sido ganado.

Cuando veo la carpeta de Finn, me di cuenta que podía quitarle el niño a Marcie sin problemas.

"no, a mi Ash… a él ni a ella la toca"… pensé en aquel entonces

Aun había problemas y discriminación con los homosexuales y menos pensar en criar hijos… "Son unos monstruos" me dijo un padre, una vez en un juicio

Finn tenía fotos… por mucho que yo estuviera dolida con Marcie no dejaría que la lastimaran y nos quitaran a Ash. Bueno investigue a Finn y encontré algunas cosas que sirvieron para persuadirlo de la demanda contra Marcie. Pero todo cambio cuando del colegio les dijeron que Marcie y yo éramos parejas… (Aunque en aquel momento estábamos lejos de serlo).

Cuando llegamos con Marcie y los niños a casa ya Flame se encontraba con los PPI

Los niños fueron corriendo a sus dormitorios, como era la primera noche juntos decidieron usar la misma habitación.

Nos quedamos las 3 y los PPI, les explique la situación, no debían dejar que nadie se acercara a los niños ni a mi mujer. Marcie tomo una decisión, al otro día renuncio, su justificación fue que los niños estarían rodeados de extraños, ella también los acompañaría… lo cual yo acepte

Mi mujer (aunque ella aun no lo sabía) y mis hijos estaban protegidos, las 4 personas más importantes en mi vida estaban bien.

Si yo fui exagerada, Flame fue peor me convenció de colocar cámaras y cada niño usaba sin darse cuenta un dispositivo de rastreo… en el colegio no volvieron a recibir a los niños, contratamos profesores particulares para que nuestros hijos siguieran estudiando.

Las cosas entre Marcie y yo no avanzaban, compartíamos la misma casa pero teníamos habitaciones diferentes. Muchas veces me reclamo que era porque estaba "con otras"… cuando ella mi pelinegra puso un pie en mi casa no volví a estar con nadie más, me enfoque en evitar que nos quitaran a los niños.

Pero a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo, toda la parafernalia que hubo, nos los quitaron, me pase años colocando recursos en tribunales aplazando la entrega de los niños, recurrí a la TV, hice público el caso de dos madres que solo por su orientación sexual pasaban a llevar el derecho de estar con sus hijos. Que no hice por ellos. La primera vez que Gumbal y Finn se llevaron a los niños un "fin de semana" casi morimos, ese domingo no los llevaron a casa, con Marcie estábamos destruidas, fuimos a la policía una mujer tomo el caso – la cual era muy guapa- Flame nos acompañó en todo este proceso, la mujer que tomo el caso nos apoyó, nos preguntaba si sabíamos donde podrían estar nuestros hijos, nosotras estábamos en blanco, hasta que Flame recordó los dispositivos de rastreos. Claro que eso quedo solo entre nosotras 4.

Con "Musculosa" (así la apodo Flame, a la mujer policía) fuimos por nuestros hijos, fue una de las tantas veces que tuvimos que "rescatarlos". El juicio se alargaba cada vez más, pericias psicológicas, físicas, no fue una época muy grata. Cada día al llegar a casa Marcie me esperaba con la cena o algo para comer. Comencé a sentir que inconscientemente estaba haciendo lo mismo que Gumbal hizo conmigo, así que le propuse que volviera a trabajar, no quería que se sintiera en una jaula de cristal. No acepto, me costó pero logre convencerla de que diera clases de música en casa.

Busque ayuda, con abogados de otros países, para que me asesoraran. Yo no quería que los niños pasaran delante del juez, pero los abogados de Gumbal y Finn insistieron finalmente solo Flor llego a tribunales, por ser la mayor… aquel día fue de dulce y agraz.

Agraz porque estábamos exponiendo a mi princesa a ser interrogada y dulce por su declaración.

Había mucha expectación, los medios de comunicación esperaban la declaración de la niña. Ese día cuando llegamos a tribunales, mucha gente estaba fuera de este, algunos nos apoyaban, pero había un gran grupo que nos trataban de lo peor. En aquel momento la custodia de los niños la tenían los padres, cuando vi a Max y Ash quería abrazarlos, pero sus padres lo impidieron.

El juez llamo a declarar a nuestra hija, comenzaron con preguntas sencillas, luego el abogado de la contraparte dice:

Abogado: Flor ¿Qué opinas de las relaciones homosexuales?

Mi hija tenía 13 años cuando subió al estrado.

Flor: todo lo que voy a decir es verdad- la veo tiene una mirada decidida, pero evita los ojos de Gumbal, se dirige directamente al juez- mi papá y los abogados de ellos me pasaron esto- entrega una hoja al juez- es lo que yo debería decir respecto a mis dos madres, pero yo quiero que sepan la versión mía y de mis hermanos. Llevamos casi dos meses que no nos dejan estar con mis madres, cada vez que pedimos a papá que nos deje estar con ellas, nos dice que no, que es un monstruo, que nos puede lastimar, que la gente como ellas no tienen la capacidad de amar. Mi papá dice que si vivimos con ellas seremos unos monstruos…- toma aire- nos llevó a la iglesia donde nos han dicho que es anormal que personas que son iguales se amen, entonces como explican que un padre ame a su hijo si son del mismo sexo, tampoco se debería poder… pero para ellos es normal que una serpiente hable. Han tratado a nuestras madres de lo peor, tratan de envenenar las mentes de mis hermanos y la mía, lo irónico es que mis madres son las únicas que nos han enseñado a respetar y tolerar al resto, jamás me han hablado mal de mi papá ni del papá de Ash… yo hablo por mis hermanos y por mí. Nosotros queremos vivir con ellas, mi papá y el de Ash no son un buen ejemplo, nos viven reprimiendo nos quieren hacer pensar como ellos y como no lo logran han sido violentos verbal, física y psicológicamente, me dijeron que si no decía lo que ellos me imponían no volvería a ver a mis hermanos… y los hermanos debemos vivir juntos- mira donde esta Marcie y yo, mi hija tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas- madres las amamos – Marcie y yo llorábamos en silencio, mi hija toma aire y se vuelve a dirigir al juez- nosotros preferimos dos madres homosexuales a que nos amen a padres heterosexuales que nos maltraten…

La gente en el tribunal lloraba junto con nosotras. La cara de Gumbal y Finn estaban desfiguradas con la declaración de Flor.

Tome aire, lo necesitaba, Marcie tomo mi mano.

B: su señoría, no hay preguntas para Flor, solicita se revise la situación de custodia de los niños, por los hechos de violencia que la niña manifestó en este tribunal.

Juez: veremos ese tema después de la declaración de los otros testigos- y los veo… mi alma se fue a mis pies

Recordé que los otros testigos eran el padre de Marcie y mi papá, los cuales han sido crueles desde que supieron de nuestra homosexualidad, si la declaración de ellos era demasiado nefasta, todo lo que dijo mi hija no serviría de mucho. Pero grata fue nuestra sorpresa al escuchar a nuestros padres hablar maravillas. Parece que Flor conmovió incluso a las piedras.

Desde ese día han pasado dos años y por fin de forma definitiva nos entregaran a los niños. Vuelvo al presente.

M: Bonnie deja de mirar al vacío, ya llegaron.

Los veo, nuestros hijos. Flor camina de la mano de sus dos hermanos, escoltados por "Musculosa", quien dicho sea de paso logro enamorar a Flame y convencerla que tuvieran un bebé.

Finn y Gumbal, no se presentaron, no los culpo, ha vista de todo el mundo quedaron como una retrógrados, pero hoy por fin la casa que comparto con Marcie volverá a ser un hogar.

Nuestro hijos corren hacia nosotras, nos abrazamos los 5 lloramos.

Flor: Mami gracias…- lloraba- no te rendiste

B: jamás mi amor- también lloraba- ustedes tres son lo más importante para nosotras

Marcie no podía hablar ella abrazaba a los niños, los besaba. Cuando recupere un poco el aplomo, complete los documentos que faltaban, una vez que Marcie los firmo legalmente la custodia y tuición de Ash, Max y Flor era nuestra.

Ash: ya nos vamos a casa.

Max: No, tenemos que ir a la clínica

Flor: Si, vámonos.

Perspectiva de Marceline

Nos subimos todos a la camioneta, debemos llegar a la clínica, Musculosa va muy nerviosa.

B: Relájate, todo va a salir bien- dirigiéndose a Musculosa

Musculosa no hablaba…

M: te dijimos que estuvieras con ella, nosotras podíamos recibir a los niños solas.

Musculosa: Flame me mata, o hubiera ella mismo venido- tiene razón.

Cuando llegamos a la clínica vamos todos a la habitación de Flame, cuando nos ve junto a los niños se relaja.

Flame: Pensé que no llegarían, le he dicho al doctor que mueva la cesaría como 4 veces, esperándolo a Uds.

Musculosa: no me perdería el nacimiento de mi hijo.

Bonnie nos observa, creo que por fin su rostro se ve relajado, lleva años luchando por nuestros hijos. Sin que ella lo buscara marco un precedente, mucha gente nos apoyó en este proceso, como muchos otro no.

Quien diría que aquella dueña de casa insegura, con poca autoestima lograría tanto.

Se llevan a Flame a la sala de parto. Luego de un rato aparece Musculosa con lágrimas en los ojos

Musculosa: Salió todo bien, nació mi campeón.

En ese instante comenzó una etapa muy feliz para todos nosotros.

 **Próximo capítulo final un abrazo y espero comentarios**

 **Solange Rodríguez**


	15. Chapter 15

ES TARDE

Epilogo:

Después de ir a buscar a mis hijos al colegio vamos la ceremonia en honor de mi mamá Bonnie, ya tengo 37 años, también soy abogada y al igual que mi madre trabajo en la ONG que se realizó en su honor…

Hoy como cada año recordaremos su valentía, su perseverancia…

Al llegar al centro de eventos, veo a mis hermanos Ash y Max, cada uno esta con sus parejas, se ven felices, espero que sean felices, tal como mamá siempre quiso… mi madre Marceline está radiante, orgullosa, se ve muy hermosa ya entiendo porque mi mamá Bonnie se enamoró de ella, porque lucho tanto por ella y nosotros.

Comienza el desfile de distintas personalidades a hablar de mi madre, políticos, activistas, periodistas… en fin todos quieren estar presente… Con cada palabra la mirada de mi madre de emociona. Le tomo la mano, ella me sonríe, esta sonrisa que me da tanta calma.

Luego muestran un video, esto es nuevo, no lo habían hecho antes… se ven imágenes de mi mamá con nosotros pequeños, fotos de mi madre junto a mamá Marceline, imágenes de diarios de la época en que estuvo el juicio por nuestra tuición, colocan la grabación de mi declaración de aquella época, muestran el video del matrimonio de mis madres, las fotos donde estamos los 5 como familia… Ahora nos corresponde a hablar a los hijos

Ash, Max y yo como cada año preparamos algo pero siempre terminamos improvisando, tal como lo hacían ellas cada vez que nos leían un cuento, cambiaban las versiones y terminaban actuando. Como cada año nos emocionamos, como cada año se recuerda la fecha del ataque.

Un fanático religioso fue quien disparo a mi madre hace 14 años, indicando que ella era la re encarnación del mal en este mundo, que ella incitaba a la depravación de las personas, que era un monstruo, que su dios le hablaba y decía que debía liberarnos de ella, pero que sobre todo debía salvar a los niños de su ejemplo… El juicio contra él fue largo, no tardaron el declararlo culpable con cadena perpetua, pero su defensa alego demencia, los abogados del staff que tenía mi madre usaron todo su tiempo y esfuerzo por demostrar lo contrario, de muchas partes, distintos países pedían justicia para ella, fueron muchos años de lucha, mi madre Marceline no estaba pendiente del juicio, no quería que nada le recordara aquel día.

Mi madre Marceline, creo que sufrió como nunca en su vida lo imagino, nadie la podía consolar, solo quería a su Bonnie, se podría decir que se volvió loca, su cuerpo estaba con nosotros pero no su alma, tía Flame y tía musculosa tomaron la rienda de nuestra familia, ellas se preocuparon por nosotros, no nos permitieron que decayéramos, tía Flame siempre dijo que si mi mamá Bonnie logro pasar muchas pruebas, nosotros también, ella nos había criado y teníamos que demostrar tener algo de su carácter.

El carácter de mamá Bonnie, siempre tan dócil, tan amable, cada vez que nos sentíamos mal ella con sus abrazos y arrumacos nos curaba, ella daba besos mágicos en la frente que eran capaces de quitarnos la más terrible fiebre, cuando Ash cayo y se fractura la pierna fue ella quien no permitió que dejara de entrenar, "solo es un obstáculo" solía decir, cuando nos equivocábamos su frase era "De los errores se aprenden, de los éxito no tanto", nunca entendí el porqué de esta última frase, recuerdo que ella siempre estuvo llena de éxitos.

Mis hijos, como año a año me dicen que se sienten orgullosos de sus abuelas, que ellas son lo mejor… vuelvo a la realidad y escucho a mi mamá Marceline.

M: Agradezco que estén presentes, una vez más, me alegro de ver tantas caras conocidas sobre todo a quienes estuvieron con nosotros todos estos años. Este año a diferencia de otros quiero dar las gracias a Flame y "Musculosa"- esto provoca risas- quienes fueron los pilares de mi familia durante varios meses, quienes nunca nos han descuidado y quienes aún siguen preocupándose por nosotros exagerando en la seguridad al punto de asfixiarnos- nuevamente risas-. Quiero dar las gracias también a Simón que fue nuestro consejero y mejor amigo de Bonnie. Quiero agradecer también a quienes en nombre de mi Bonnie han logrado nuevas leyes donde el matrimonio homosexual ya es un hecho, queda mucho trabajo pero es deber de Uds., los jóvenes que están acá de seguir luchando, deben esforzarse siempre con respeto a que sus ideas sean escuchadas, no le pido que sean iguales a mi Bonnie- suspira- eso es imposible, ella es única. A mis hijos por la paciencia que me tuvieron durante tanto tiempo, luego del ataque perdí una parte de mi alma, en esa clínica mi vida se estaba extinguiendo junto a ella- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas- lo siento aún me duele el recordarlo- me paro para ir a apoyarla mamá Marcie no será capaz de seguir…

Alguien fue más rápida que yo, toma de la cintura a mi mamá Marceline para poder contenerla si es que cae, le da un beso en la frente, sonríe al público, quienes aplauden…

B: Lo que dices se puede resumir en que no puedes vivir sin mí y yo no sería capaz de abandonarlos nunca, por Uds. mis 4 amores salí de esa clínica. – mira tiernamente a mamá Marcie la rodea con los brazos, cierra su más corto y emotivo discurso con un beso.

Como les comente este fue el primer Fic que escribí, me tomo casi tres meses completarlo, espero les gustara, ahora continuare subiendo la adaptación de 50 Sombras

Un abrazo gigante

Solange Rodríguez


End file.
